Planning (Jaeyong)
by NiniSoo1288
Summary: Yeri sangat menyukai Taeyong, dan dia ingin menjodohkan Taeyong dengan kakak nya yang bernama Jaehyun. Tetapi Irene tidak menerima itu, karena adiknya Taeyong, tidak boleh beruhubungan dengan gadis dan pria manapun selain pilihan nya. Main cast! Jaeyong. (Jaehyun x Taeyong) Warning! Boys Love! BL! BXB! Yaoi! Fluff! Romance!
1. Cast and Prolog

**Planning**

 **Cast and Prolog**

 **Cast**

 **Lee Taeyong (NCT)**

 **Jung Jaehyun (NCT)**

 **Kim Yeri a.k.a Jung Yeri (Red Velvet)**

 **Bae Irene a.k.a Lee Irene (Red Velvet)**

 **Kim Suho a.k.a Jung Suho (EXO)**

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

 **Prolog**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Irene dengan Lee Taeyong? Sepasang kakak beradik yang cantik nya melebihi batas manusia pada umumnya. Dua Lee ini terkenal tentu saja karena wajah mereka yang rupawan dan kepintaran otak mereka yang berada di atas rata-rata.

Semua mahasiswa atau mahasiswi berbondong-bondong mengejar cinta dari dua Lee tersebut. Yah walaupun Taeyong memiliki sifat yang ceria dan baik hati tapi Irene tidak memiliki sifat yang demikian. Wajahnya yang cantik tapi tidak dengan sifatnya, Irene terkenal juga karena seseorang yang memiliki mulut setajam pisau. Dia pribadi yang dingin, dan dia sangat protektif terhadap adik satu-satunya Taeyong. Siapa saja yang mencoba mendekati Taeyong hari esoknya langsung di datangi dan di maki-maki dengan mulut tajamnya.

Dia selalu memegang prinsip _'Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati adiknya sebelum dia sendiri yang memilihkan calon yang cocok untuk adiknya'_. Irene seperti ini hanya semata-mata ingin melindungi adiknya agar tidak merasakan patah hati yang sering di alami oleh para remaja akhir-akhir ini. Irene tahu Taeyong memiliki sifat yang terlampau polos dari remaja pada umumnya. Mungkin karena Taeyong dari kecil selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya dan dari dirinya sebagai kakak. Makanya dia harus selalu menjaga Taeyong dari para pria dan gadis yang akan menghancurkan kepolosan adiknya.

Dan Irene dibuat geram dengan seorang gadis bernama Jung Yeri yang akhir-akhir ini gencar sekali mendekati adiknya. Saat Irene bertanya apa motif nya dari mendekati Taeyong, gadis itu menjawab _"Aku ingin menjodohkan Taeyong Oppa dengan Oppa ku"_. Irene mengenal siapa itu Jung Yeri. Seorang anak dari Jung Yunho pemilik Perusahaan terbesar di Seoul dan jangan lupakan cabang Perusahaan yang berada di luar negri. Tak terhitung seberapa kayanya keluarga Jung ini. Tapi Irene bukanlah gadis yang gila harta, dia tidak akan menjual adiknya sendiri hanya karena uang. Toh dia juga bukan dari kalangan biasa, ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan. Yah walaupun memang tidak sebesar perusahaan milik keluarga Jung. Tapi mampu mencukupi semua keinginan nya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Jung Yeri adalah anak yang ceria dan manja. Dia seorang anak bungsu di keluarga Jung dan memiliki 2 kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyayanginya. Yeri seorang gadis yang jahil, semua yang kenal dengannya pasti selalu terkena tindakan kejahilannya. Dari kedua kakak laki-lakinya, teman-temannya dan jangan lupakan kekasih kakak nya pun tak akan luput dari kejahilannya.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak pernah kena kejahilannya, pria bernama Lee Taeyong seorang kakak tingkat di Universitas Yeri. Sejak bertemu dengannya di hari pertama masuk Unversitasnya Yeri langsung menyukai Taeyong. Menyukai bukan dalam artian _'Mencintai'_ tapi dia mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkan Taeyong dengan salah satu kakak laki-laki nya yang bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri anak semester 5 sama seperti Taeyong, hanya saja dia berada di Universitas yang berbeda dengan adiknya Yeri. Jaehyun sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih, dan Yeri sangat membenci kekasih kakak nya itu. Maka dari itu dia berniat untuk menjodohkan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong yang Yeri kenal mempunya sifat yang ramah dan baik hati.

Tapi apakah Yeri mampu membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling mencintai. Lalu apakah Yeri mampu mendapat restu dari kakak Taeyong, Irene?

 **To Be Continue...**

 **..**

Hallo!

Maaf kalau dapet notifikasinya bukan update ff yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa aku lagi kepikiran pengen buat ff Jaeyong ajah. Hehehe mereka tuh kapal ke-2 aku setelah Kaisoo. Makanya Cuma pengen menuangkan ide yang ada ajah.

Kalau kalian suka baca ajah, tapi kalau gak suka gak apa apa gak usah di buka dan di baca. Dan jangan meninggalkan komentar buruk yaa.

Ini karena bukan wattpad jadi gak bisa nyisipin foto disetiap cast nya. Yang penting bayanginnya mereka ajaah yaa.

..

..

Terima kasih

NiniSoo1288


	2. Awal Perencanaan

**Planning**

 **Awal Perencanaan**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Mungkin sekarang Yeri benar-benar seperti orang _stalker_. Jika bukan karena seorang pria cantik yang berjalan di depan nya kini, dia tidak akan melakukan ini. _"Demi Jaehyun Oppa. Aku rela seperti ini. Fighting!"_ batin Yeri. Dengan berlari kecil Yeri mengimbangi jalan Taeyong. Berdeham sebentar dan berhasil membuat Taeyong menoleh ke arah nya.

Yeri tersenyum canggung. " _Annyeong haseo sunbae_ " Yeri membungkukan badannya.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Eoh! _Annyeong haseo_ "

" _Sunbae_ bolehkah aku mengenal mu? Aku Yeri" Yeri merentangkan tangannya ke depan agar Taeyong menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Senang bisa mengenal mu Yeri-ssi"

"Bolehkah aku memanggil mu Taeyong _oppa_?"

Taeyong tersenyum cerah menampilkan gigi nya yang rapih dan mata nya yang menyipit. Membuat Yeri berteriak histeris dalam hati. "Tentu saja Yeri-ya"

" _Oppa_ kita berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau nanti aku banyak bertanya kepadamu?"

"Oh tentu saja. Bertanya saja padaku Yeri-ya. Tidak perlu sungkan, oke"

" _Ne_ _Oppa_ "

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar seorang berteriak memanggil Taeyong dengan suara yang kencang. Dan menurut Yeri itu berlebihan, melihat jarak perempuan itu dengan Taeyong tidaklah sejauh Seoul dan Jakarta. Yeri menatap kesal kearah perempuan yang sedang berjalan kearah Taeyong dan dirinya, dengan langkah yang menurut Yeri terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Kita pulang sekarang" Ujar perempuan itu sambil menarik tangan Taeyong.

Tentu saja Yeri tidak menerima itu. Hey, dia sedang berbicara dengan Taeyong dan seenaknya perempuan itu menarik tangan Taeyong untuk meninggalkan dirinya. Dengan cepat Yeri pun menahan tangan Taeyong. "Kau tidak sopan. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat, jika aku sedang berbicara dengan Taeyong _oppa_ "

Perempuan itu berdecih. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Dan apa-apaan itu panggilan Taeyong _oppa_? Seakan-akan kau sudah mengenal lama Taeyong"

Yeri mendengus. "Memang nya namamu sangat penting untuk ku ketahui"

Perempuan yang dikenal bernama Lee Irene pun menggeram kesal. "Yak! Aku kakaknya Taeyong dan aku akan mengajak adikku pulang. Apa itu salah?"

Yeri gelagapan mengetahui kalau perempuan di depannya kini adalah kakak dari Taeyong. "Ahh. _Mianhae eonni_ "

"Tidak perlu berbicara sok akrab seperti itu kepada ku. Ayo pulang" Irene kembali menarik tangan Taeyong.

Sebelum ditarik menjauh oleh kakaknya, Taeyong sempat tersenyum dan berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi Yeri-ya". Membuat Yeri tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati dengan perempuan itu" Ujar Yeri sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

"Kau mengenal baik dengan gadis itu Taeyong?". Sekarang Taeyong dan Irene sedang berada di dalam mobil, menuju ke rumah mereka. Dan sedari tadi Irene yang berada di belakang kemudi terus saja bertanya _random_ kepada adiknya.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Tapi ku rasa dia anak yang manis"

"Berhenti menilai seseorang hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan Yongie"

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu _noona_. Mungkin _feeling_?"

"Besok, jangan menemui dia lagi. Aku merasakan aura _negatif_ dari gadis itu"

" _Noona_ , berhentilah berburuk sangka dengan orang lain. Lagi juga kenapa _noona_ melarang ku untuk bertemu lagi dengan Yeri. Saat bertemu tadi, aku jadi merasa punya adik. Dia adik yang manis"

"Ikuti perkataan ku untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan nya"

" _Noona_ selalu saja berburuk sangka dengan semua orang yang mendekati ku. Padahal kan mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan ku. Apa yang salah?"

"Kau sudah mempunyai Ten dan Jungwoo sebagai teman mu. Lantas berapa teman lagi yang kau inginkan Taeyong?"

" _Noona_ , Ten dan Jungwoo adalah pengecualian. Mereka sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri, kami besar bersama dan menjalani hari-hari bersama. Tapi aku hanya ingin sebuah teman _noona_ "

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Lagi pula bukankah _noona_ sudah keterlaluan kepadaku? Aku ini sudah dewasa. Jadi aku yang menentukan kemana hidup ku berjalan, bahkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak pernah melarang ku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja"

"Dalam usia memang kau sudah menginjak usia dewasa, tapi dalam sikap dan sifat mu kau tetaplah adik ku yang polos. Dan aku tidak ingin adik ku yang cantik ini di nodai oleh orang lain". Irene tersenyum sambil sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut hitam Taeyong.

Taeyong berdecak sambil memajukan bibir nya. "Menyebalkan. _Nonna_ selalu mengatakan aku cantik, padahal aku ini pria. Dan jika _noona_ terus saja bersikap seperti ini lantas kapan aku memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Hey. Untuk apa seorang kekasih? Kau sudah mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari ku. Apa itu kurang cukup?"

"Rasanya berbeda _noona_. Ten dan Jungwoo mengatakan kalau di beri perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang yang kau cinta itu terasa mendebarkan. Dan aku ingin merasakan itu, pasti seru"

Irene menepikan mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Melepaskan sabuk dan sekarang tubuhnya sedang menghadap kearah adik nya yang sedang memasang ekspresi bersedih. "Coba mengahadap kearahku"

Taeyong melepaskan sabuk dan menghadap Irene dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau tahu? Suatu hubungan itu adalah sebuah komitmen. Dan yang pasti itu melibatkan hati, sesuatu yang sudah melibatkan hati itu adalah masalah yang _kompleks_. Kau akan merasa bahagia dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa kau siap?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku bahkan merasa tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya Yongie. Kau pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku ingin jatuh cinta. Jika _noona_ saja selalu menghalangi mereka yang ingin berdekatan dengan ku"

"Aku melakukan itu hanya tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang dirasakan mereka di luar sana. Aku menyayangi mu, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membuat adik yang aku sayangi begelung di sebuah rasa sakit yang tak akan berujung"

"Apa jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan? Sesakit itu? Hingga tidak mempunyai ujung?"

Irene menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau pernah merasa sakit saat di tinggalkan seseorang?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu disaat _eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi ke Jepang selama 1 tahun"

"Dan rasa sakit itu, tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit saat kau memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang. Di dalam suatu hubungan tidak akan mungkin berjalan dengan lurus sesuai keinginanmu, karena selalu saja ada masalah di setiap harinya. Entah itu masalah kecil ataupun masalah besar sehingga membuat mu di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai"

"Kan saling mencintai untuk apa meninggalkan _noona_? _Eomma_ dan _appa_ , mereka saling mencintai tapi mereka tidak meninggalkan satu sama lain"

"Itu berbeda cerita Taeyong. Karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah terikat dengan suatu hubungan yang sakral bernama pernikahan. Maka sebisa mungkin disetiap ada masalah mereka menyelesaikannya dengan kekeluargaan. Berbeda dengan sepasang kekasih yang hanya di landasi dengan nafsu"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?"

"Sudah ku katakan pernikahan itu suatu yang sakral, yang di jalankan oleh orang-orang yang saling mencintai dengan tulus. Jika nanti kau memiliki kekasih belum tentu kekasih mu ingin di ajak menikah"

"Lalu apa aku harus seperti ini terus hingga tua?"

Irene tertawa, inilah yang membuatnya sulit melepaskan Taeyong untuk jatuh cinta. Karena sebenarnya, adiknya itu seperti bayi yang tidak pernah punya dosa. "Bukan seperti itu juga Yongie. Jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang mencintai mu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mencintaimu dengan tulus dan murni. Tanpa memikirkan nafsunya saja, mungkin saat itu aku akan melepasmu. Dan yang pasti orang itu adalah pilihanku"

" _Noona_ aku ini sudah dewasa, biarkan aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang aku cintai, tanpa di paksa untuk di jodohkan"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak percaya dengan pria dan gadis di luar sana. Yang pasti mereka harus menjalani beberapa pelajaran dariku. Sebelum aku merestuinya untuk bersamamu"

" _Noona_ " Taeyong merengek sambil menggoyangkan tangan Irene.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Sedari Universitas hingga masuk kedalam rumahnya, Yeri tidak berhenti menghentakan kakinya karena kesal. Rencananya hari ini, dia ingin berkenalan dengan Taeyong dan mengajak Taeyong main kerumah nya. Oke, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi Yeri maunya seperti itu, pengen cepat Taeyong dan kakak nya bertemu, lalu membuat rencana selanjutnya. Tapi justru rencana awalnya gagal total, gara-gara kakaknya Taeyong. Jika bukan mengingat _'mari bersikap baik di depan kakak ipar'_ Yeri yakin sudah memukul wajah angkuh perempuan yang mengaku kakaknya Taeyong itu.

"Nenek sihir itu sudah membawa pergi Putri dari ku. Aku harus buat rencana lain, agar nenek sihir itu tidak ikut campur dalam misi ku membawa Putri ke hadapan Pangeran"

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Yeri melihat suatu pemandangan yang membuat mata dan hatinya panas. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat dia sedang membuat rencana lain untuk bisa mempertemukan Taeyong dengan kakak nya. Justru dia dihadapkan pemandangan, dimana dia melihat kakak nya Jaehyun, sedang tertidur di paha gadis yang sedari dulu ingin dia musnahkan dari muka bumi ini.

Dengan langkah cepat dia meraih bantal sofa, lalu mendekat kearah mereka yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Yeri memukuli mereka dengan bantal sofa yang dia genggam dengan kuat.

"Ini bukan tempat mesum!". Teriak Yeri dengan masih memukuli mereka.

Jaehyun sudah menyilangkan tangan di depan wajahnya, menghindari pukulan Yeri di wajahnya yang tampan. "Yeri apa yang kau lakukan? Yeri hentikan. Yak! Jung Yeri!". Ujar Jaehyun, dengan di akhiri bentakan yang kencang.

Membuat Yeri menghentikan aksinya, namun selanjutnya yang dia lihat justru adiknya memasang wajah sedih, dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Jaehyun gelagapan lalu bangun dari posisinya yang masih berbaring di sofa, tapi kepalanya sudah tidak berada di paha kekasihnya. Karena kekasihnya sudah berdiri dan menghindar sejak tadi.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?". Jaehyun mencoba meraih tangan adik satu-satunya itu, tetapi Yeri menepisnya dengan kuat.

" _Oppa_ jahat. _Oppa_ berani membentak ku demi wanita itu". Ujar Yeri dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh menuruni pipinya, tidak lupa juga telunjuknya yang mengarah kearah kekasih kakaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu Yeri. Aku hanya kaget saat kau tiba-tiba memukuli ku seperti itu"

"Sebelumnya, _oppa_ tidak pernah membentak ku tapi sejak ada dia. _Oppa_ sering membentak ku dan memarahi ku. Aku takut, _oppa_ seram jika marah"

"Oke, maafkan aku. Iya, aku salah. Jadi maafkan _Oppa_ hm?". Jaehyun mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya, karena dia tidak ingin Yeri berkata macam-macam kepada kakak tertuanya. Bisa habis Jaehyun malam ini, kalau sampai kakaknya tahu dia membuat Yeri menangis.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan _oppa_ , sebelum _oppa_ mengusir wanita itu dari rumah". Ujar Yeri masih dengan akting nangisnya. Tentu saja akting, memang apa yang kalian pikirkan? Yeri adalah _'The Best Actrees'_ yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun menarik tangan Yeri dan membawa nya kedalam pelukannya. Lalu mengisyaratkan kepada kekasihnya untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya. Karena, dia sangat paham dengan sifat adiknya jika permintaannya tidak di turuti. Bisa-bisa rumah ini hancur gara-gara teriakan kakak dan ayah nya. Yeri sudah pasti akan mengadukan hal yang berlebihan, agar Jaehyun salah dimata kakak dan ayah nya.

Kadang Jaehyun seringkali merutuki makian kepada kakak dan ayah nya, yang sangat memanjakan Yeri sebagai anak bungsu di kekuarganya dan juga sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya. Akibat dari mereka yang sangat memanjakan Yeri itu, semakin lama Yeri semakin banyak tingkah.

Jaehyun tahu kalau Yeri sangat membenci kekasihnya, entah karena alasan apa. Setiap di tanya, Yeri selalu menjawab _'Hanya tidak suka saja'_ dan itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang Jaehyun harapkan. Setiap kekasihnya main kerumahnya, tidak akan pernah di buat merasa tenang oleh Yeri. Karena _persetan_ dengan otak cerdik adiknya itu, Yeri selalu punya banyak cara untuk menjahili kekasihnya.

Dan tanpa Jaehyun sadari Yeri sedang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan di dada Jaehyun yang sedang memeluknya dan mengusap rambutnya.

..

 **To Be Continue...**

 **..**

 **..**

Hallo!

Aku balik ke ff yang ini, maaf banget serius dah. Bukan maksud untuk menelantarkan ff ku yang lain. Hanya saja ide ff ini jalan terus. Sedangkan ff yang lain mentok. Sumpah, aku gak boong.

Setelah dapet ide banyak, aku janji koq bakal up secepatnya di ff ku yang lain. Sabar yaa, aku juga bingung. Pengennya tuh sama rata, ff ini up ff yang lain juga up. Tapi apa daya otak ku yang seberapa ini tidak bisa terlalu banyak ide untuk ff ku yang lain.

Untuk yang ff **I Only Had a Heart**. Serius itu masih masa pengetikan. Perasaan gak kelar-kelar. Iyaa aku tau emang gak kelar-kelar aku pun bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana. Udah di ketik di hapus lagi. Jadi gitu ajah terus, gimana mau kelar kan. Selain itu alasannya karena adik aku tuh lagi masa-masa lebih sering bergulat dengan laptop. Aku punya satu laptop jadi aku memberikan ke adikku terlebih dahulu yang lebih membutuhkan untuk hal penting mengenai pelajarannya.

Jadi ini aku ngetik ajah di hp. Tau gak si hp tuh keyboard nya gak sebesar laptop dan masalahnya jari jempol aku itu besar makanya typo nya itu tak terkendali. Sedihh aku nihh. Ada yang berniat meminjamkan laptop kah? _Plakkk_ di gampar readers. Canda yaa.

Kalian-kalian yang membaca ff aku ini. Aku minta review nya dongg. Hargai sedikit saja aku sebagai penulis. Karena nulis dan ngarang cerita tuh gak gampang lohh.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	3. Planning B

**Planning**

 **Planning B**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Dari malam Yeri sudah memikirkan rencana B nya. Karena rencana A nya gagal total gara-gara Irene. Yeri pun memutuskan untuk menyusun rencana B nya dengan matang kali ini. Setelah mendapat ide dari otak cerdiknya, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga pagi hari ini. Sungguh suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik, memikirkan rencana B nya kali ini pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan.

Dia berjalan kearah ruang makan, dan segera duduk di kursi samping ayahnya. "Selamat pagi ayah". Yeri mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu?". Jung Yunho sang kepala keluarga bertanya sambil mengacak rambut Yeri.

"Aku tidur dengan nyenyak, dan aku bermimpi indah"

"Apa itu yang membuatmu tersenyum sangat cerah pagi ini, hmm?"

"Tentu saja, ayah. Dimana Suho _Oppa_ dan Jaehyun _Oppa_?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka masih bersiap"

Lalu setelahnya, terlihatlah Suho dan Jaehyun yang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang makan. Yeri tersenyum cerah menyambut kakaknya, dan itu membuat Jaehyun bergidik ngeri. Dia paham, sangat paham arti senyuman adiknya itu.

"Suho _Oppa_ , Jaehyun _Oppa_ selamat pagi"

Suho tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Yeri. "Selamat pagi cantik. Sepertinya pagi ini kau sangat senang"

"Ya, aku sangat senang. Maka dari itu sepulang kuliah aku tidak ingin di jemput oleh supir"

Yunho terkejut mendengar penuturan anaknya. "Kau ingin membawa mobil? Tapi kau belum mempunyai surat izin, sayang"

Jaejoong pun yang mendengar penuturan anaknya dari arah dapur, langsung menentang perkataan anak perempuan satu-satu nya itu. "Tidak Yeri. Tolong jangan macam-macam. Ibu melarang itu"

Yeri menghembuskan nafasnya. "Bukan seperti itu ayah, ibu. Aku ingin di jemput Jaehyun _Oppa_ "

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya pun tersedak makanan yang sedang dia makan. Dengan segera dia menyambar segelas air dan meminumnya. "Apa? Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu Yeri. Hari ini aku harus latihan basket. Kompetisi basket sesama Universitas sudah sangat dekat, maka dari itu aku harus berlatih setiap hari"

Yeri langsung memasang wajah sedih andalannya, jika kemauannya tidak dituruti.

"Bagaimana dengan ku saja Yeri? Hari ini aku sepertinya banyak waktu kosong. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku untuk waktu kedepan"

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya dengan Jaehyun _Oppa_. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jika Jaehyun _Oppa_ tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kuliah lagi hingga seterusnya"

Jaehyun sedari tadi sudah geram melihat tingkah adiknya. Inilah yang dia maksud arti dari senyuman Yeri pagi ini, dia yakin pasti bocah sialan yang sayangnya adiknya itu pasti akan menyusahkannya.

"Bagaimana Jaehyun?". Yunho bertanya sambil menatap Jaehyun, yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah menahan marah.

"Tapi ayah, aku tidak bisa. Latihan ini sangat penting"

"Kau kan bisa meminta izin sebentar saja Jae. Katakan saja kau ingin menjemput adik mu, teman-teman mu juga pasti akan mengerti". Kali ini Jaejoong lah yang berbicara.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Jaehyun menatap Yeri tajam. "Baiklah"

"Tidak boleh terlambat". Yeri kembali berbicara sambil menaikan kepalanya sedikit, terkesan memerintah. Dan Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyumpahi Yeri dalam hati. Tentu saja di dalam hati, kalau di suarakan bisa habis dia pagi ini karena bentakan dari ayah dan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong dengan kedua temannya sedang berada di kantin Universitas. Tapi terlihat wajah Taeyong yang sudah tertekuk. "Menyebalkan, kalian selalu berbicara pria yang sedang dekat dengan kalian"

Ten terkekeh. "Ayolah Tae, kau juga harus mencari seorang kekasih. Kau tahu? Mempunyai seseorang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintai mu itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau akan terus menunggu hari esok, ketika malam menjelang. Selalu menantikan saat-saat kalian akan bertemu dan tertawa bersama. Dan itu membuat hatimu berbunga-bunga"

Taeyong menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, memasang ekspresi sedih. " _Noona_ bilang jika kita memutuskan untuk mencintai seseorang, itu akan membuatmu merasakan patah hati"

"Ey, itu hanya alasan Irene _Noona_ saja. Bagaimana kau tahu jika kau tidak merasakannya. Jangan pernah percaya sama omongan orang lain Tae. Sebelum kau yang merasakannya sendiri". Jungwoo tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Taeyong prihatin.

Ten yang mengerti perasaan Taeyong pun, hanya bisa mengelus tangan Taeyong yang berada di meja. "Hey, katanya kompetisi basket Universitas sebentar lagi ya?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu. Dan ku dengar yang menjadi tuan rumah kali ini Universitas kita. Wah, itu berarti aku akan bertemu Lucas". Jungwoo menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil membayangkan seseorang bernama Lucas.

"Dan itu juga berarti Johnny akan berada di Universitas ini. Dia kan kapten basket di Universitasnya". Ten pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jungwoo. Dan itu membuat Taeyong lagi-lagi menekuk wajahnya sedih.

Tapi setelah melihat seseorang yang dia kenal, sedang kebingungan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan sana. Membuat Taeyong tersenyum cerah, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Taeyong memanggil. "Yeri-ya"

Yeri yang memang sedang mencari teman untuk makan pun, menoleh setelah mendengar namanya di panggil. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, membuat senyuman Yeri terkembang. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dengan dua orang yang tidak Yeri kenal. "Taeyong _Oppa_ , bolehkan aku ikut bergabung?"

Jungwoo dan Ten yang mendengar suara seseorang, menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan Taeyong hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Taeyong, Yeri langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Taeyong di depan Jungwoo. "Terima kasih _Oppa_ "

Ten yang bingung pun akhirnya bertanya. "Kau mengenalnya, Taeyong?"

Yeri yang mengerti atas pertanyaan Ten pun. Dengan senang hati memperkenalkan dirinya. " _Annyeong haseo_. Aku Jung Yeri, aku berada di tingkat satu"

Jungwoo tersenyum sambil kembali mengenalkan dirinya. "Aku Kim Jungwoo. Dan dia Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Panggil saja Ten, kau akan kesusahan menyebutkan namanya". Jungwoo tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Ten yang sekarang sudah menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?". Tanya Ten sambil menatap Taeyong dan Yeri secara bergantian.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita baru saling mengenal kemarin". Memang sih Irene sudah mengingatkan kepadanya untuk tidak bertemu atau berurusan dengan Yeri lagi, kali ini dia akan menentangnya. Sudah cukup bukan Taeyong selalu menuruti perkataan kakaknya sedari dulu, maka untuk sekarang Taeyong akan menentangnya. Jika seperti ini terus kapan dia bisa punya teman.

"Jung Yeri. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu, merasa tidak asing". Ujar Jungwoo sambil mengingat.

"Jung Yeri, bukankah kau anak dari _CEO_ Jung? Pemilik perusahaan terbesar itu?". Ten memekik setelah dia mengingat apa yang di maksud Jungwoo.

Yeri tertawa. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu _Oppa_. Aku jadi merasa sungkan"

"Jadi benar? Woah, _Daebak_. Kau bahkan bisa memilih Universitas yang jauh lebih baik dari ini. Tapi kenapa kau justru memilih Universitas ini?". Tanya Jungwoo dengan antusias. Sedangkan Taeyong yang sedari tadi, hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Taeyong juga sempat terkejut, dia memang tidak tahu kalau Jung Yeri adalah anak dari _CEO_ Jung.

"Hanya ingin saja. Aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok, itu terlihat sangat berlebihan". Ujar Yeri sambil memulai memakan makanannya yang sedari tadi dia anggurkan. Yeri memang terkenal manja, tapi bukan berarti dia suka pamer akan kekayaan yang ayah nya punya. Sedari dulu Yeri selalu meminta sekolah di tempat yang bayarannya terbilang cukup murah.

Dia hanya tidak ingin terlalu mencolok, berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang lebih suka memamerkan kekayaan ayah nya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sejak sekolah Jaehyun selalu meminta bersekolah di tempat yang mahal, maka dari itu dia tidak pernah satu sekolah dengan Yeri. Selain itu Jaehyun sangat senang membeli barang-barang mewah yang _Limited Edition_ hanya untuk menjadi koleksinya. Paling dia hanya menggunakannya satu kali setelah itu tidak lagi.

"Eoh, Taeyong _Oppa_ sepulang nanti aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Kau selesai kelas jam berapa Yeri?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 03:00"

"Baiklah aku juga. Kami harus menghadiri kelas lagi, jadi kami duluan Yeri-ya"

" _Ne Oppa_ "

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Seperti apa yang Yeri katakan saat makan siang, sekarang mereka sedang berada di halaman depan Universitas mereka, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang dibawahnya terdapat kursi panjang. Mereka hanya sedang berbincang saja karena mereka sama-sama sedang menunggu jemputan dari kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Taeyong _Oppa_ , memang nya Irene _Eonni_ selesai kelas jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 03:30, kenapa?"

Yeri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya saja aku masih memiliki waktu untuk berbincang dengan mu. _Oppa_ , kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali menjadi teman _Oppa_ "

Taeyong tertawa. "Bagaimana dengan menjadi adik ku saja?"

Yeri menekuk bibirnya kebawah. "Bagaimana mungkin, _Oppa_ menganggap aku adik mu tetapi kau lebih polos dari pada aku. Itu memalukan, mungkin jadi seperti terlihat aku yang menjadi kakaknya. Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai dua kakak laki-laki. _Oppa_ , bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Yeri yang berada di sampingnya. Dan dia melihat Yeri yang sedang menundukan kepalanya gugup. "Bertanya apa?"

"Apa, _Oppa_ sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?". Yeri bertanya dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa, dia hanya takut jawaban Taeyong tidak seperti apa yang dia harapkan.

"Belum. Irene _Noona_ selalu melarang ku jika dekat dengan orang asing, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki kekasih?". Taeyong tersenyum sedih, terlihat dari kilatan matanya yang awalnya berbinar menjadi murung.

Berbeda dengan Yeri yang sedang memekik senang dalam hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa _Oppa_. Mungkin Irene _Eonni_ ingin menjaga _Oppa_ ". Oke, mungkin untuk ini Yeri berterima kasih kepada Irene. "Oh ya, _Oppa_ kau mau berkunjung kerumah ku? Aku mempunyai banyak tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Soalnya aku tidak mengerti, mungkin _Oppa_ bersedia menjelaskan sedikit agar aku lebih mengerti?"

Tentu saja, Yeri berbohong soal itu. Dia sudah mengerti dengan semua pelajaran yang di berikan dosennya. Lagi pula sekalipun dia tidak mengerti, masih ada Suho yang pintar dalam segala pelajaran. Ini hanya sebuah rencana lain untuk lebih mendekatkan Taeyong dengan Jaehyun.

Yeri melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 03:25 dan itu berarti 5 menit lagi Taeyong akan diajak pulang bersama Irene. Tapi sampai sekarang Jaehyun belum kelihatan batang hidung nya. Padahal, Yeri sudah mengatakan jika dia pulang jam 03:00. Kalau sampai rencana dia hari ini tidak berhasil juga gara-gara keterlambatan Jaehyun, dia akan benar-benar marah dengan kakaknya itu.

"Eoh, itu kakak ku. Yeri sepertinya aku harus pulang, kau yakin kakak mu akan menjemput? Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja?"

Wajah Yeri sudah memerah, menahan marah. Dia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk kakaknya di dalam hati. "Mungkin kakak ku masih ada kelas"

"Lalu, tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal?"

"Tidak apa-apa Taeyong _Oppa_. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Baiklah, kau juga hati-hati. Tunggu kakak mu disini saja jangan di luar. Jika kakak mu sudah menghubungi mu, dia sudah di depan, baru kau keluar. Oke?"

Yeri tersenyum manis. "Iya"

Taeyong mengelus rambut Yeri lembut, sebelum bangkit berjalan ke arah Irene yang sedang menatap Yeri dengan tajam. " _Noona_ sudah pulang?"

"Kau tunggu di mobil Tae, _Noona_ ada urusan sebentar dengan seseorang". Mata Irene masih menatap Yeri tajam, dan Taeyong tidak menyadari itu.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama". Taeyong pergi ke parkiran untuk menunggu kakak nya disana. Sedangkan Irene berjalan menghampiri Yeri.

Yeri menyadari langkah Irene yang sedang menuju ke arah nya, dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan tegak. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun terlihat aneh karena di paksakan.

"Apa motif mu mendekati adik ku?"

Yeri membulatkan matanya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya menanyakan mata kuliah yang tidak aku pahami saja kepada Taeyong _Oppa_ , karena kami berada di jurusan yang sama"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepada ku. Kau memiliki motif lain kan?". Irene terus mendesak dan masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya.

Lama-lama kesabaran Yeri habis melayani Irene. _Mood_ nya memang sedang buruk, gara-gara Jaehyun terlambat dan rencana B yang sudah dia susun gagal. Dan sekarang Irene bertanya seperti itu, membuat _mood_ Yeri semakin buruk. Persetan, dengan prinsip _'Mari bersikap baik di depan kakak ipar'_. Toh, sekarang sudah tidak ada Taeyong kan?

Yeri menyeringai dan manatap Irene dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku hanya ingin menjodohkan Taeyong _Oppa_ dengan _Oppa_ ku. Kenapa?"

Irene nengeraskan rahang nya melihat seringaian Yeri. Dan apa tadi katanya? Menjodohkan? Memangnya siapa dirinya, berani menjodohkan adik nya dengan orang lain yang tidak dia kenal. "Aku peringatkan kepada mu, jika kau masih berani mendekati adik ku. Aku tidak akan main-main untuk membuat mu tidak nyaman berada di sini"

"Wow! Apa kau sedang mengancamku? Kau ingin membully ku disini? Asal kau tahu saja Irene _Eonni_. Aku tidak sepolos seperti Taeyong _Oppa_. Dan aku tidak takut dengan apa yang kau katakan kepada ku". Setelah itu Yeri pergi meninggalkan Irene yang sedang kesal.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah berdebat dengan Irene, Yeri memutuskan untuk menunggu kakaknya di depan gerbang. Tak lama, dia melihat mobil _sport_ Jaehyun yang berjalan menghampirinya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Yeri masuk kedalam mobil kakak nya, dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena amarah nya.

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Dia tau, Yeri sedang marah dan mungkin karena keterlambatannya. "Yeri-ya _mianhae_. Tadi aku harus latihan sebentar sebelum meminta izin. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Menurut mu?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, menghadapi Yeri yang seperti ini sungguh membuat dia pusing. Dia lebih baik menghadapi Yeri yang bar-bar dan cerewet di banding Yeri yang diam seperti ini.

"Kau marah pada ku?"

" _Oppa_ ini banyak bicara sekali, cepat jalankan mobilnya aku ingin pulang"

"Ada seseorang yang mengganggu mu?"

"Tidak"

"Karena aku?"

Yeri yang memang sudah menahan amarah nya sedari tadi dan sekarang di tambah kakak nya yang tak berhenti bertanya. Membuat amarahnya meledak saat itu juga.

"Iya. Gara-gara kau rencana ku gagal. Aku tahu, kau terlambat bukan karena latihan tapi karena kau harus mengantar kekasih mu yang menyebalkan itu kan?". Teriak Yeri dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah.

"Astaga, Yeri tidak. Sungguh aku terlambat memang karena latihan. Kekasih ku bahkan pulang sendiri"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun. Aku akan mengatakan kepada _Appa_ dan Suho _Oppa_ "

Jaehyun yang sedang fokus mengemudi pun membelalakan matanya. Dia akan dapat bencana besar kalau Yeri sampai berbicara kepada ayah dan kakak nya. "Yeri-ya, sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang terlambat karena latihan". Jaehyun mencoba untuk merayu adiknya yah walaupun akan selalu berakhir sia-sia karena Yeri sangat keras kepala.

Yeri terdiam dan membuang pandangannya ke jendela, memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan rayuan demi rayuan kakak nya, agar ia tidak mengadu kepada ayah dan kakak nya. Tapi Yeri tetap Yeri, tidak akan merubah apapun jika Yeri sudah berikrar.

..

..

 **To Be Countinue...**

..

..

Hallo!

Untuk part-part awal belum ada moment Jaeyong yah. Dan masih lebih banyak part nya Yeri dan Irene. Kan emang Jaeyong nya belom ketemu. Masa iya mau udah ada moment ajah, yakan.

Ini ff dengan genre fluff, aku memang ingin buat ff yang ringan ajah gak mau terlalu banyak konflik. Soal nya aku kalau bikin konflik tuh mudah Cuma bingung mau nyelesaiin nya kaya gimana. Dari pada mogok di tengah jalan gegara gak ada ide.

Jadi sekalipun ada konflik, konflik nya ringan koq gak akan sampai nguras air mata. Wkwkwk

Hey, kalian sudah liat video NCT127 di Yotube yang Regular Dream belum? Kalau belum, buruan gih nonton. Kalian nanti bakalan mabok sama ketampanan Jaehyun. Aku ambyar sumpah pas liat video itu. Parahhh Jaehyun nya ganteng banget cem CEO muda gitu wkwwkwkwk.

Aku punya cerita deh pas liat Jaehyun di video itu. Aku langsung ngasih tau ke ibu aku, foto Jaehyun yang di video itu.

Me : Ibu ini ganteng ya?

Mom : Iya, itu siapa? Kayanya bukan Kai.

Me : Ih, ibu ini mah NCT atuh Kai mah EXO

Mom : Banyak banget yang kamu suka, ibu bingung mana muka nya sama semua.

Me : Wkwkwkwk. Tapi dia udah punya pacar bu. (Aku kasih foto Taeyong)

Mom : Ih pacar nya ajah cantik imut gitu. Tapi agak tomboy gitu ya dek pacarnya? Rambut nya di potong cowo gitu.

Me : Ihh ibu ini emang cowo tau bukan cewe.

Mom : Masa sih dek, ini cewe ah Cuma tomboy ajah orangnya.

Me : Ibu ini cowo, tuh liat gak punya dada. Lagian tauan aku dari pada ibu

Mom : Dia homoan dek?

Me : Iya. Wkwkwkwkwk

Yahh itulah sefruit cerita ku setelah melihat Jaehyun di video itu. Wwkwkwkwkwk seneng banget Taeyong di bilang cantik bukan ganteng wwkwkwkwk.

Yaudah. Aku minta review nya yaa. Kalian tau gak, alasan banyak author yang males nerusin cerita nya tuh karena gak dapet respon dari kalian. Makanya hargailah setiap ff yang kalian baca dengan memberikan review mendukung. Karena satu review dari kalian tuh bikin semangat authornya bangkit.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	4. First Meet

**Planning**

 **First Meet**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Sudah terhitung 5 hari lamanya Yeri tidak menegur sapa Jaehyun. Setelah kejadian keterlambatan Jaehyun menjemput Yeri dan berakhir dengan Jaehyun yang di marahi oleh ibu dan ayahnya. Hingga saat ini, Yeri masih belum mau menyapanya. Tidak ada suara manja Yeri yang meminta kepada nya, tidak ada senyuman manis penuh dengan maksud terselubung Yeri kepada nya. Seharus nya Jaehyun merasa senang akan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa justru dia merasa risih dengan keterdiaman Yeri selama ini.

Jaehyun sudah mulai mencoba untuk memancing pembicaraan tetapi adik nya itu tidak pernah menanggapinya. Bahkan Yeri sering terlihat menghindari Jaehyun, dan itu membuat Jaehyun bingung sekaligus pusing memikirkannya. Sebegitu patal nya kah kesalahan nya kali ini? Dan Jaehyun ingat dulu saat kecil Jaehyun pernah mendorong Yeri hingga terjatuh dan mengakibatkan kepala Yeri yang berdarah karena terbentur meja. Tetapi adik nya itu tidak pernah mendiamkannya sebegini lamanya. Justru saat kejadian itu, setelah Yeri sadar dari pingsan nya dia semakin manja kepadanya bukan mendiamkan nya seperti ini.

Padahal sudah berkali-kali Jaehyun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada adik satu-satu nya itu, tapi Yeri seakan berubah menjadi tuli, tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jaehyun katakan. Saat itu Jaehyun memang sudah meminta izin lebih awal kepada kapten basketnya, yang merupakan sahabat nya juga bernama Johnny. Tapi Johnny mengatakan dia harus latihan sebentar baru di izinkan pergi. Jaehyun tidak mengantarkan kekasih nya pulang seperti apa yang Yeri tuduh. Dia mengatakan yang sejujur nya, tapi Yeri tetap tidak mau percaya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibu nya. Jaehyun dan Yeri segera keluar rumah untuk pergi kuliah. Hari ini Jaehyun berencana untuk mengantar dan menjemput adik nya, mungkin bisa di katakan sebagai aksi meminta maaf nya.

"Yeri-ya biar aku yang mengantar mu"

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih mempunyai supir". Yeri menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dan terus saja berjalan menghampiri supir pribadi nya yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

Setelah kepergian Yeri dari pandangannya, Jaehyun mengacak-ngacak rambut nya yang sudah rapih. "Sial, kenapa aku terganggu atas keterdiaman nya. Justru harusnya aku senang"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, saat menoleh dia melihat kakak nya yang sedang tersenyum. "Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Mungkin Yeri masih memerlukan waktu, bukankah semua gadis jika sedang marah harus membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk menenangkan pikirannya?"

"Iya _hyung_ , aku paham. Tapi hanya saja ini tidak seperti biasanya, padahal sedari dulu jika aku berbuat salah kepadanya esok hari nya dia malah semakin manja kepada ku"

"Hey Jaehyun, kau harus tau. Sekarang Yeri sudah dewasa, jadi mungkin dia memang hanya membutuhkan waktu. Tenang saja, jika nanti sepulang kuliah dia masih tidak mau berbicara pada mu. Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya"

"Terima kasih _hyung_ "

Suho tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Jaehyun dan pergi dari hadapan nya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Yeri berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di perpustakaan. Yeri menempati kursi di depan Taeyong sambil tersenyum. "Taeyong _oppa_ "

"Eoh, Yeri?"

Yeri tertawa kecil melihat mata Taeyong yang membulat lucu. " _Oppa_ hari ini pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 03:30, kenapa?

"Tidak, hanya saja ada beberapa mata kuliah yang tidak aku mengerti. Jadi aku ingin bertanya kepada mu. Tapi aku takut kalau Irene _eonni_ marah". Yeri menundukan wajah nya memasang ekspresi murung nya.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama kakak ku. Karena kakak ku mahasiswi semester akhir, jadi akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk untuk penelitian skripsi nya"

Wajah Yeri seketika cerah mendengar nya. "Benarkah? Jadi apa hari ini Taeyong _oppa_ mau ikut pulang kerumah ku?"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya. "Eoh, kerumah mu? Tidak disini saja mengerjakannya?"

Yeri menggeleng. "Aku tidak membawa buku mata kuliah nya hari ini, tertinggal di rumah. Jadi maukah _oppa_? Aku janji akan mengantar mu pulang dengan selamat dan tepat waktu. Jam berapa _oppa_ harus sudah berada di rumah?". Yeri sedang bahagia sekarang, maka dengan segala akal cerdik nya Yeri mencoba merangkai suatu kebohongan agar di percaya oleh Taeyong.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan meminta bantuan Ten untuk mengatakannya kepada kakak ku"

"Terima kasih _oppa_ ". Yeri memekik senang sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah Yeri.

Ya, mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan Ten untuk mengatakan kepada kakak nya, kalau dirinya sedang bermain dirumah pria itu. Dirinya sangat yakin kalau Ten tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk ini semua. Justru sedari dulu Ten selalu mencoba menawarkan bantuan kepada Taeyong, agar Taeyong bisa berkencan dengan seseorang.

Setiap Ten akan pergi kencan dengan kekasih-kekasih nya, Ten selalu meminta kekasih nya untuk membawa satu teman nya. Yang nanti akan di kenalkan kepada Taeyong, dan Ten pun sering mengajak Taeyong agar ikut kencan dengannya. Dia juga berjanji akan mengatakan beribu kebohongan kepada Irene, agar kakak nya Taeyong itu percaya kalau adik nya aman bersama nya. Karena Irene hanya percaya kepada Ten dan Jungwoo, makanya Ten yang tipe orang pembangkang mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Dan berkali-kali juga, Taeyong selalu menolak ajakan kencan Ten. Karena, Taeyong hanya tidak ingin nanti nya Irene tahu dan memarahi sahabat nya itu. Dia juga yakin setelah tau Ten sering berbohong, pasti Irene tidak lagi mengizinkan Taeyong untuk berteman dengan Ten lagi, dan Taeyong tidak mau itu terjadi. Maka dari itu, dia lebih baik menolak ajakan Ten dari pada tidak bisa lagi berteman dengan Ten. Maka untuk kali ini saja dia ingin mencoba untuk menjadi orang pembakang seperti Ten. Yah, walaupun untuk saat ini alasan nya bukan sebuah kencan.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong sedang menunggu Ten dan Yeri di kantin. Yah, setelah dia meminta bantuan nanti kepada Ten, dia akan pergi bersama Yeri kerumah gadis itu. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit lama nya. Taeyong melihat Ten jalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?". Tanpa basa-basi Ten mencoba untuk bertanya. Karena tadi, Taeyong menghubungi nya jika pria itu ingin meminta bantuan kepada nya.

"Begini Ten. Bisakah kau membantu ku?"

"Tentu saja. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepada kakak ku, kalau aku sedang bermain dirumah mu"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana memangnya?"

"Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke rumah Yeri. Ada beberapa mata kuliah yang dia tidak mengerti, jadi dia meminta bantuan ku"

Ten mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, nanti saat kau pulang jangan biarkan Yeri mengantar mu ke rumah, oke? Yeri harus mengantar mu ke rumah ku, biar aku yang mengantar mu pulang"

Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ten"

"Sama-sama. Sudah saat nya kan kau harus bebas, tidak harus selalu terkurung dalam kandang?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga dia melihat Yeri berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Taeyong _oppa_ , ayo"

"Yeri kau harus mengembalikannya pada ku dengan selamat. Oke?"

Yeri tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Ten, membisikan sesuatu kepada Ten. Lalu terlihat senyuman puas dari bibir Ten. "Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan soal ini kepada ku dari awal?"

"Aku hanya takut jika kalian akan bocor kepada nenek sihir itu"

Seketika tawa Ten pecah memenuhi kantin. Dan Taeyong hanya menatap Ten dan Yeri dengan bingung. "Kau memanggil nya nenek sihir? Woah _debak_ , hanya kau yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepada nya"

"Habisnya aku kesal, dia selalu menggagalkan rencana ku"

Ten menepuk bahu Yeri. "Jika kau mengatakan kepada ku dari awal soal ini, aku akan mencoba membantu mu. Aku selalu mempunyai segala cara untuk melakukan suatu rencana. Semoga kali ini rencana mu berjalan lancar"

Yeri tersenyum. "Semoga saja. Jika hari ini gagal lagi, _oppa_ harus berjanji untuk membantu ku. Oke?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan kepada ku soal ini. Oke?"

Yeri menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Yasudah, kami pergi dulu Ten _oppa_. _Annyeong_ "

" _Good Luck_ "

Mereka meninggalkan Ten di kantin. Taeyong masih menatap Yeri dengan bingung, dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan Yeri dengan sahabat nya Ten.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Yeri menoleh kepada Taeyong. "Bukan apa-apa _oppa_. Ah, itu supir ku, ayo". Yeri menarik tangan Taeyong menuju supir nya yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong beberapa kali berdecak kagum melihat rumah keluarga Jung. Ini bukan lagi disebut rumah tapi sebuah istana. Halaman depan rumah ini sangat luas, banyak bunga yang tumbuh di halaman ini dan jangan lupakan air mancur kecil yang di bawahnya berisi ikan-ikan.

Yeri menarik tangan Taeyong karena pria itu berjalan sangat pelan sekali. Saat memasuki ruang depan rumah keluarga Jung. Lagi-lagi Taeyong berdecak kagum melihat _interior_ rumah tersebut. Taeyong memang bukan dari kalangan bawah, rumah yang keluarganya miliki juga mewah. Tapi rumah keluarga Jung jauh lebih mewah, Taeyong menyebutnya bukan rumah tapi istana. Ini seperti istana negri dongeng atau bahkan lebih mewah dari itu.

"Taeyong _oppa_ , duduklah. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, tidak masalah"

"Pelayan Kim, tolong buatkan Taeyong _oppa_ minum dan beberapa kue". Ujar Yeri kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Baik Nona". Jawab pelayan itu lalu sambil pergi meninggalkan Yeri dan Taeyong yang berada di ruang depan.

"Taeyong _oppa_ , aku tinggal tidak apa-apa? Aku ingin mengganti baju ku"

Taeyong tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tidak masalah"

Setelah kepergian Yeri, tak lama pelayan Kim datang dan menghidangkan minuman dan makanan yang di pesan Yeri. "Terima kasih _ahjumma_ ". Ujar Taeyong sambil tersenyum manis.

Pelayan Kim balas tersenyum. "Ya, sama-sama Tuan". Lalu pergi dari hadapan Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong merasakan ingin buang air kecil. Tapi sampai saat ini Yeri belum juga kembali dari mengganti baju nya. Taeyong sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dengan terpaksa dia berjalan menelusuri rumah besar ini mencari sebuah toilet.

Taeyong mencoba mencari seorang pelayan untuk menanyakan keberadaan toilet. Tapi rumah ini sangatlah sepi, dengan terpaksa dia terus menelusuri rumah besar ini dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari letak toilet.

Jaehyun yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari kuliah nya, dan menangkap seseorang yang mencurigakan, segera menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kau siapa?"

Taeyong yang mendengar suara _bariton_ dari arah belakang nya melonjak kaget. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan memandang lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan yang membulat lucu. Terpesona.

Jaehyun memandang Taeyong menyelidik. Wajah sepolos ini tidak mungkin berniat untuk mencuri kan? Begitulah batin Jaehyun berbicara. Berdeham, Jaehyun membuka suara lagi. "Aku tanya, kau siapa?"

Taeyong tersadar dari keterpesonaannya terhadap pria di depannya. "Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana letak toilet?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tapi tangannya mengarah ke sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di bawah tangga. Sebuah toilet.

Taeyong mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaehyun, setelah melihatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Taeyong berlari ke arah toilet dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

Jaehyun masih menunggu Taeyong keluar dari toilet, dia juga ingin bertanya lebih lanjut siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa dia bisa berada di rumahnya?

Tak lama pintu toilet itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Taeyong yang sedang bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan urusan kecil nya. Taeyong terlonjak kaget melihat Jaehyun yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Dan sekarang pria itu sedang memandang tajam ke arah nya, itu membuat Taeyong sedikit gugup.

Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang terdiam membatu di depan pintu toilet. "Jadi kau siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di rumah ku? Bagaimana kau masuk? Kau ingin mencuri?"

Mata Taeyong membelalak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaehyun. "A..aku bukan pencuri. Aku kesini dengan Yeri. Ya, aku temannya Yeri". Taeyong mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun walau sedikit gugup di awal.

"Yeri? Kau temannya...". Kalimat Jaehyun terpotong karena suara Yeri menginterupsi nya.

"Eoh, kalian sudah saling bertemu?". Yeri tersenyum senang sambil menuruni anak tangga lalu berjalan kearah mereka yang sedang berada di depan pintu toilet. "Baiklah, saat nya aku memperkenalkan kalian. Jaehyun _oppa_ ini Taeyong _oppa_. Dia senior ku di kampus, kami berada di jurusan yang sama". Yeri tersenyum dan sekarang pandangannya beralih kearah Taeyong. "Dan Taeyong _oppa_ , perkenalkan dia kakak ke dua ku bernama Jaehyun _oppa_ "

Taeyong tersenyum manis sambil membungkukan badannya. " _Annyeong haseo_. Aku Lee Taeyong. Senior sekaligus teman Yeri. Senang bisa mengenal mu Jaehyun-ssi"

Jaehyun hanya memandang datar Taeyong sambil menganggukan kepalanya dia bergumam. "Hm" setelah itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dan Yeri.

Dan tindakannya membuat Yeri geram, baru saja Yeri ingin menyusul Jaehyun hendak untuk memaki kakaknya itu, tapi tangan Taeyong mencegahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Yeri melihat Taeyong tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yeri-ya"

Yeri memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Maaf atas kelakuan kakak ku ya, Taeyong _oppa_. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Iya, tidak masalah Yeri. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu"

Walaupun Taeyong berbicara tidak apa-apa, tetapi Yeri tahu ada perasaan kecewa yang terpancar dari mata indah Taeyong. Dan Yeri sudah menyiapkan banyak makian dan sumpah serapah untuk dia keluarkan semuanya kepada Jaehyun.

Yeri menarik tangan Taeyong menuju ruang depan, sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Taeyong yang merasa kecewa. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai belajar nya _oppa_ "

Taeyong tersenyum sambil berjalan mengikuti Yeri yang masih menarik tangannya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07:00 malam. Dan Taeyong harus segera pulang jika tidak ingin kakak nya curiga. Karena biasanya dia hanya main hingga jam 08:00 malam. Jika lebih Taeyong takut kakak nya mengetahui kalau dia sedang berbohong.

Setelah menjelaskan dengan detail apa yang tidak Yeri pahami, mereka melanjutkan untuk menonton film di ruang tengah rumah itu. Setelahnya mereka hanya berbincang-bincang. Taeyong mengatakan kalau dia bisa membuat beberapa kue. Dia juga mengatakan bisa memasak beberapa makanan Korea. Dan itu membuat Yeri menatap Taeyong dengan antusias. Gadis itu pun mengatakan, jika dia ingin belajar membuat kue dengan Taeyong. Dan Taeyong hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yeri aku harus pulang. Aku takut Irene _noona_ curiga jika aku pulang larut"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar _oppa_ ". Setelahnya, Yeri berlari menaiki anak tangga, menuju lantai atas.

Ternyata Yeri pergi menemui Jaehyun. Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, Yeri masuk kedalam kamar Jaehyun. Dan terlihat Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur di kasur dengan _earphone_ yang berada di telinganya. Yeri berjalan menghampiri kakak nya, dan melepaskan _earphone_ Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan melihat adik nya yang tersenyum. Mengerutkan kening, Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya. "Ada apa?"

" _Oppa_ , tolong antarkan Taeyong _oppa_ pulang ya?"

"Kenapa tidak pulang sendiri saja?"

Yeri memukul lengan Jaehyun keras, membuat Jaehyun meringis dan mengusap bagian yang kena pukulan Yeri. "Aku yang membawa nya kesini _oppa_. Aku tidak tega membiarkan nya pulang sendiri. Dia itu sangat polos, aku takut nanti dia di culik"

Jaehyun mendengus. "Aku malas". Lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Yeri menatap Jaehyun kesal. "Baik, tapi jangan harap bisa dapat maaf dari ku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, sekalipun kau meninggal". Setelahnya, Yeri turun dari kasur Jaehyun, berniat untuk segera pergi dari kamar kakak nya. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan nya, dan dengan hati yang senang dia kembali menghadap Jaehyun.

"Baiklah aku mau". Sudah cukup selama 5 hari Jaehyun tidak di sapa Yeri, dan dia tidak mau Yeri mendiamkan nya terus menerus apalagi sampai dia meninggal. Yah, walaupun Jaehyun sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi terkadang omongan Yeri itu tidak hanya sekedar main-main.

Yeri menatap Jaehyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar. "Cepatlah, kasihan Taeyong _oppa_ sudah menunggu di bawah"

Dengan berat hati, Jaehyun turun dari kasur nya dan menyambar jaket nya, lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah. Dimana seorang pria sedang duduk di sofa panjang sambil memainkan ponsel nya.

"Ayo pulang"

Taeyong terlonjak kaget mendengar suara _bariton_ itu lagi. Dengan gerakan kaku dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jaehyun yang sedang menatap nya tajam. Taeyong balik menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bingung.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tadi kau bilang ingin pulang kan? Ayo, biar aku yang mengantar"

Taeyong dengan terburu segera berdiri setelah mendapat jawaban dari Jaehyun. "A...ah t...tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Sebelum Jaehyun menjawab, Yeri lebih dulu menginterupsi. Dia sudah tau akan jawaban Jaehyun, pasti kakak nya itu akan menjawab _'Yasudah'_. Makanya dengan cepat dia harus menghentikannya. "Tidak apa-apa _oppa_. Aku kan yang mengajak mu kesini. Jadi sudah kewajiban ku untuk memulangkan mu dengan selamat. Tapi karena supir ku sudah pulang, jadi biarkan kakak ku yang mengantar mu pulang"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok Yeri. Aku pamit. _Annyeong_ ". Taeyong tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Yeri.

Yeri tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong. "Ya. Hati-hati Taeyong _oppa_. Jaehyun _oppa_ , jangan mengebut oke!"

Jaehyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Keadaan di dalam mobil sangatlah canggung. Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, sedangkan Jaehyun yang terdiam hanya fokus menatap jalan. Taeyong takut jika dia bertanya, pria itu akan memarahinya. Karena kesan pertama dia bertemu dengan kakak dari junior nya ini sangatlah tidak baik. Maka dari itu Taeyong lebih memutuskan untuk memandang jalan lewat jendela di samping nya.

Hening.

Seperti itu lah suasana di dalam mobil ini, jika saja di dalam mobil Jaehyun ada jangkrik, mungkin hewan itu yang mengisi keheningan di antara mereka.

Jaehyun sesekali melirik ke arah Taeyong. Memastikan pria di sampingnya tidak tertidur, jika Taeyong tertidur bagaimana dia bisa tahu dimana rumah pria _cantik_ yang ada di samping nya ini. Jaehyun tidak munafik, dia memang mengakui ke cantikan yang di miliki oleh Taeyong. Mata yang bulat dengan manik mata yang indah berbinar. Hidung yang mancung dan mungil. Bibir tipis nya yang bewarna merah muda, seperti menarik nya untuk minta di lumat.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berlama-lama dengan Taeyong bisa membuat akal sehat nya hilang entah kemana. Pesona Taeyong memang tidak bisa dia tolak, pria itu seperti boneka porselen. Wajah yang lebih dari kata sempurna. Kulitnya yang putih bersih. Badannya yang terbilang cukup imut. Membuat Jaehyun ingin memeluknya.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini disertai dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri. Dan tindakan Jaehyun tertangkap oleh penglihatan Taeyong.

Taeyong membalikan badannya menghadap Jaehyun dengan kening yang berkerut. "Jaehyun-ssi kau tak apa? Jika kepala mu sakit, kau bisa menurunkan ku disini. Tidak apa-apa aku pulang dengan bus saja"

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taeyong yang sedang menatap nya khawatir. Lalu kembali menatap jalan yang berada di depannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah?". Taeyong mencoba untuk meyakinkan Jaehyun lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Dan kau diamlah" _karena aku tidak tahan, ingin melumat bibir mu yang bergerak_. Lanjut Jaehyun dalam hati, dia tidak mungkin menyuarakan apa yang ada di isi kepalanya.

Mendapat jawaban dengan nada sarkas, membuat Taeyong menundukan kepalanya takut. Dia kembali memandang jendela disampingnya, tidak berniat untuk menatap dan bertanya lagi kepada Jaehyun. Takut Jaehyun semakin marah kepadanya.

Melihat sorot takut bercampur sedih di mata indah itu membuat Jaehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ya, Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata terlalu kasar, hanya saja dia di buat pusing oleh pesona Taeyong. Sejak tadi pertama kali bertemu dengan Taeyong di rumah nya, Jaehyun memang sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Taeyong. Hanya saja dia tidak menunjukannya, tidak mungkin kan baru pertama kali bertemu dia langsung mendekati nya dengan gencar. Heol! Dimana julukan _'Jaehyun si penakluk hati'_ yang tersemat di namanya selama ini jika dia langsung terjatuh oleh seseorang saat pertama kali bertemu.

Jaehyun ingin menikmati ini secara perlahan, dia juga akan membuat Taeyong jatuh kedalam pesona nya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru dia mendekatinya untuk bisa mengambil hati Taeyong. Tapi melihat Taeyong yang menatap takut kepada nya membuat dia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ini alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin mengantar Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya tidak ingin lepas kendali terhadap pria _cantik_ ini. Sekalipun dia masih bisa menguasai dirinya untuk tidak melakukan apapun kepada Taeyong, pasti dia akan mengalihkan nya lewat perkataan nya yang tajam.

Dan sekarang Taeyong takut padanya. Bagus! Pupus sudah harapan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong terpesona kepadanya, jika sekarang saja Taeyong tidak berani menatap nya.

Taeyong terus saja berbicara mengarahkan Jaehyun menuju rumah Ten, tanpa menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin menatap mata tajam itu lagi, itu sangat membuat dirinya ketakutan. Bagaimana mata tajam itu menatap nya datar dengan terselip sorotan amarah didalam manik mata indah berwarna coklat itu.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Ten, dengan cepat Taeyong mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menatap Jaehyun, dia langsung keluar dari mobil pria itu dan berlari memasuki gerbang rumah Ten.

Setelah kepergian Taeyong, Jaehyun membenturkan kepalanya di kemudi stir sambil mengucapkan kata. "Bodoh" berulang kali.

 **..**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **..**

 **..**

Hallo!

Aku gak mau banyak ngoceh. Cukup minta sama kalian Review ajah udahh cukupp.

Terima Kasih

 **NiniSoo1288**


	5. Tournament

**Planning**

 **Tournament**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Yeri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Taeyong dengan Jaehyun 3 hari yang lalu. Yeri sudah bertanya kepada Jaehyun tapi kakak nya berkata tidak terjadi apa-apa, Yeri juga sudah bertanya kepada Taeyong tetapi senior nya itu hanya bungkam tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi Yeri tahu belakangan ini Taeyong selalu menghindar, ketika Yeri ingin mengajak pria itu bermain ke rumahnya. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah berencana untuk membuat kue bersama.

Kali ini dia tidak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya kepada Jaehyun, karena Yeri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dengan masalah ini, Yeri benar-benar di buat pusing oleh mereka. Dan akhirnya Yeri memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kepada Ten, selaku sahabatnya Taeyong.

"Jadi, kakak mu satu Universitas dengan kekasih ku?"

Yeri menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga cukup kenal dengan Johnny _oppa_. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau dia kekasih mu Ten _oppa_ "

Ten tersenyum penuh arti. "Berarti ini kesempatan bagus"

Yeri mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksud mu?"

Ten berdeham sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yeri, berbisik. "Universitas Johnny masuk ke list Universitas yang akan mengikuti turnamen basket di Universitas kita"

"Jadi kau ingin kita memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, untuk mendekatkan kakak ku dengan Taeyong _oppa_?"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Yeri menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya jangan"

Ten mengerutkan keningnya. " _Why_?"

"Masalahnya jika turnamen seperti itu tidak hanya mendatangkan pemainnya saja, pasti mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tidak bersangkutan pun akan datang untuk mendukung Universitas nya"

"Iya Yeri, aku tahu. Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?"

"Ten _oppa_ dengar. Kakak ku itu sudah punya kekasih, dan aku sangat mengenal wanita itu lebih dari kakak ku sendiri. Wanita itu sangat terobsesi kepada kakak ku. Yah, walaupun kakak ku juga mencintai nya, hanya saja wanita itu mencintai kakak ku dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Dia selalu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan jika ada seorang pun yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Selama ini dia hanya tidak berani bertindak kepada ku, karena dia tahu kalau Jaehyun _oppa_ sangat menyayangi ku. Lagi pula dia berfikir aku tidak membahayakan hubungan mereka. Karena aku hanya adiknya. Dan aku takut, jika dia tahu aku sedang berusaha mendekatkan Jaehyun _oppa_ dengan seseorang, dia akan berulah"

"Tadi kau bilang, dia tidak berani bertindak kepada mu. Lalu apa yang kau takutkan Yeri?"

"Aku tidak takut jika dia akan mencelakakan ku _oppa_. Karena aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu kepada ku. Tapi, yang aku takutkan adalah Taeyong _oppa_. Aku tidak ingin Taeyong _oppa_ dalam bahaya. Dia sangat polos, sedangkaan wanita itu sangat licik"

Ten menepuk punggungnya. "Tenang, Taeyong punya aku, kau dan juga Irene. Tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan, karena kita bertiga akan menjaga Taeyong. Serahkan saja semua nya kepada ku, aku yakin ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mendekatkan mereka"

Yeri menganggukan kepalanya ragu. "Baiklah"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh Ten, selain bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya sesering mungkin. Dia pun sudah menyiapkan banyak cara untuk mendekatkan Jaehyun dengan Taeyong. Dia juga harus lebih memperhatikan Taeyong, seperti apa yang dikatakan Yeri, Ten tidak hanya menyusun rencana saja tapi dia juga memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan apa yang akan kekasih Jaehyun lakukan kepada Taeyong. Dia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan di lakukan wanita itu terhadap Taeyong.

Karena sedang berlangsung nya sebuah turnamen seUniversitas, maka kegiatan kuliah untuk sementara di hentikan. Pagi ini, Taeyong sedang berada di kantin bersama kedua sahabatnya. Mereka sedang memakan sarapan paginya, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki tinggi menghampiri ketiganya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menghampiri Jungwoo, karena Taeyong dan Ten kenal siapa lelaki itu. Dia adalah Lucas, orang yang sering Jungwoo ceritakan kepada mereka, atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah kekasih Jungwoo.

Entah apa yang sepasang kekasih itu bicarakan, karena tiba-tiba saja Jungwoo pamit untuk pergi bersama Lucas. Taeyong dan Ten hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yah begitulah jika sudah dengan kekasih. Dunia serasa milik berdua saja". Ten mendengus lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Johnny belum datang?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengecek ponselnya. "Entahlah, 30 menit yang lalu dia bilang sedang berada di perjalanan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum datang"

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan ku seperti Jungwoo?". Tanya Taeyong dengan suara yang parau, seperti ingin menangis.

Ten yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. " _Aigoo_. _Uri_ Taeyongie cemburu, hm?"

Taeyong menghela nafas. "Hanya saja aku akan kesepian, jika kau juga pergi meninggalkan ku. Pagi ini aku juga tidak melihat Yeri"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan ku menonton pertandingan Johnny hari ini?"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya. "Hari ini Johnny bertanding? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Universitas Lucas"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bagaimana? Nanti kita juga akan bertemu Jungwoo dengan Yeri"

"Yeri? Dari mana kau tahu kalau Yeri ada disana"

"Dia kemarin mengatakannya kepada ku"

"Baiklah aku mau"

"Yasudah ayo kita kelapangan". Ten menarik tangan Taeyong keluar dari kantin.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju lapangan Taeyong dikejutkan dengan teriakan Ten yang tiba-tiba. Saat ingin memarahi sahabatnya itu, Taeyong justru di kejutkan lagi dengan tarikan tangan Ten. Dengan terpaksa Taeyong hanya mengikuti kemana Ten ingin pergi.

Mereka berhenti di depan 2 pria tinggi dan 1 orang gadis yang sedang merangkul lengan salah satu pria yang ada di depannya. Dan Taeyong sangat mengenal siapa pria itu, pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam pisau. Taeyong membelalakan matanya, detik betikutnya dia menundukan kepalanya menghindari tatapan pria yang di kenal bernama Jaehyun.

Ten menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk Johnny. "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Kami terjebak macet di jalan". Johnny melihat jam tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Ten dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku harus bersiap, karena pertandingan di mulai 20 menit lagi. Nanti saat jam makan siang kita bertemu lagi. Oke?". Johnny menepuk-nepuk kepala Ten.

"Ya, aku akan menonton pertandinganmu. Dan mungkin aku harus bertengkar dengan Jungwoo". Ten terkekeh memikirkan Jungwoo yang akan memarahinya.

Johnny yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Karena hari ini kau akan bertanding dengan Lucas, kekasih Jungwoo"

"Wow itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku harap kau tetap pada pendirian mu, untuk mendukungku"

"Tentu saja". Ten terlalu asik berbicara dengan Johnny sehingga tidak menghiraukan Taeyong yang saat ini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Ten. Mencoba untuk mencari perlindungan. Karena Taeyong tahu, Jaehyun masih terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sedangkan di pikiran Jaehyun sudah banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa Taeyong bisa ada disini?. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merutuki kebodohannya, tentu saja Taeyong ada disini. Taeyong kan senior nya Yeri, dan yang pasti ini Universitas nya juga.

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong ketakutan melihatnya, hanya saja dia senang melihat Taeyong yang sedang menundukan wajahnya dengan sesekali melirik kearah nya. Menurut Jaehyun itu sangat lucu, dan menggemaskan. Jaehyun menyeringai, dia semakin tertarik dengan pria yang ada di depannya ini. Entahlah, Jaehyun juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Jaehyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan seseorang, sebegini besarnya. Jaehyun memang dulu pernah tertarik dengan gadis bernama Chaeyeon yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi seingatnya, dia tidak pernah segila ini memikirkannya.

Setelah malam itu Jaehyun terus memikirkan Taeyong, bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu dengan Taeyong. Tapi dia terlalu enggan untuk meminta nya kepada Yeri, karena harga diri Jaehyun masih tinggi. Dia tidak ingin terlalu terlihat mengejar Taeyong, dia ingin membuat Taeyong tertarik dengannya. Dengan itu Jaehyun akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Taeyong.

Soal Chaeyeon, mungkin nanti Jaehyun akan memutuskannya. Percuma kan, menjalin sebuah hubungan jika hati mu sudah tidak ada lagi nama sang kekasih?. Terserah Chaeyeon ingin mengatakannya brengsek, bajingan atau apapun, karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

Chaeyeon yang mengetahui kejanggalan Jaehyun dengan seorang pria yang belum dia kenal ini pun menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dia tahu arti tatapan Jaehyun kepada pria itu, dan dia juga sempat melihat pria itu yang membelalakan matanya saat melihat Jaehyun. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang tidak dia ketahui.

Melihat kepergian Jaehyun dengan gadis yang Taeyong yakini kekasih nya Jaehyun, akhirnya Taeyong bisa bernafas lega. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ten, dan detik itu juga dia menyesal karena di depannya kini terlihat Ten dan Johnny yang sedang berciuman seperti tidak tahu malu, mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melewati mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Di saat Taeyong ingin pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ten, tetapi mereka sudah melepaskan ciumannya. Dan Johnny yang berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka.

Taeyong menatap Ten tajam, yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Ten. Karena Taeyong seperti kucing yang sedang marah. Ten hanya tersenyum malu. "Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

"Ten, apa Johnny mengenal Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun? Siapa Jaehyun?". Tanya Ten pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah tidak jadi". Taeyong terlihat sangat gugup.

"Pria yang tadi bernama Jaehyun?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ten, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia kakak kedua nya Yeri"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Yah mungkin dia memang temannya Johnny"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Pertandingan telah selesai, yang di menangkan oleh Tim Johnny. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Ten dan Jungwoo meneriakan nama kekasihnya masing-masing. Tak jarang mereka sering terlibat adu suara, karena mereka sama-sama kesal. Jungwoo sesekali membekap mulut Ten agar pria itu berhenti berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya, karena Jungwoo kesal suara Ten sangat berisik dan memekakan telinga, membuat Jungwoo tidak berkonsentrasi dan membuat teriakan Jungwoo tidak terdengar karena teriakan Ten yang lebih nyaring.

Yeri dan Taeyong yang duduk di samping mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Karena Yeri saja yang kakak nya berada di pertandingan tidak pernah meneriakan nama kakak nya sepanjang pertandingan di mulai hingga berakhir. Alasannya saat di tanya Ten _'Dia bukan dari Universitas kita. Untuk apa di dukung'_. Ten yang mendengar alasan itu hanya berdecak kesal, kan inginnya Yeri juga sama meneriakan kakak nya agar Ten ada teman satu tim. Sedangkan Taeyong benar-benar fokus ke pertandingan. Ten mencoba merayu Taeyong agar Taeyong mau meneriakan nama Jaehyun, tetapi sebelum itu Jungwoo sudah menatap Taeyong penuh ancaman membuat nyali Taeyong seketika menciut. Lagi pula dia juga tidak ada keinginan untuk menuruti perkataan Ten.

Mereka berada di kantin dalam satu meja. Jaehyun duduk di depan Taeyong yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya, disamping kirinya ada Johnny yang berhadapan dengan Ten, dan di samping kanan nya ada kekasihnya. Yeri tidak ikut bergabung, karena dia masih punya urusan dengan teman satu kelompoknya. Jungwoo pun memisahkan diri memilih makan berdua dengan Lucas. Alhasil, dengan berat hati Taeyong menerima tawaran Ten untuk makan bersama. Walaupun dalam hatinya sudah berteriak tidak ingin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa makan sendiri.

Merasa lelah menunduk Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan pertama kali yang di lihatnya adalah tatapan mengintimidasi dari Jaehyun untuknya, dengan cepat dia kembali menundukan kepalanya. Taeyong merapatkan duduk nya dengan Ten yang berada di sampingnya. Dia berbisik lirih, "Ten aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan saja"

Ten yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Johnny, mendengar suara lirih dari Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Kau belum makan apa-apa"

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang". Ditatap seperti itu dengan Jaehyun membuatnya seketika merasa kenyang.

"Tidak Taeyong, aku akan di bunuh dengan Irene jika kau sampai melewatkan makan siang mu"

Jaehyun tahu Taeyong merasa takut dengan tatapan nya. Dan dia juga sempat mencuri dengar jika pria di depannya ingin pergi. Jaehyun menyeringai saat ide terlintas di kepalanya. Berdeham sebentar, Jaehyun melirik Johnny. "Johnny kau tidak ingin memperkenal kan ku dengan kekasih mu dan teman nya?"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah ya, Ten ini teman ku Jung Jaehyun dan di sampingnya kekasih nya Jung Chaeyeon"

Mendengar perkenalan Johnny soal Chaeyeon, membuat Ten mendengus sebal. Dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Chaeyeon. Dari awal dia tahu kalau pria kecil yang berstatus kekasih Johnny itu memang tidak suka dengannya, terlihat dari pandangan Ten kearahnya. Dengan sengaja Chayeon memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku Chaeyeon. Dan dia _kekasih_ ku Jung Jaehyun". Chaeyeon sedikit menekankan di kata kekasih.

Johnny yang tidak menyadari ketegangan di antara kekasihnya dengan Chaeyeon, menatap Ten tersenyum, sambil mmengatakan. "Sayang, kau tidak ingin mengenalkan teman mu dengan kami?"

Ten tersentak dan kembali menatap Johnny dengan sorot penuh cinta. "Ah ya, maaf. Johnny kenalkan ini sahabat ku Lee Taeyong" _-kekasih sesungguh nya Jung Jaehyun_. Lanjut Ten dalam hati.

Johnny tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Hallo Taeyong, aku Johnny Seo"

Taeyong mencoba tersenyum balik. "Hallo Johnny, aku Taeyong. Senang bisa mengenal mu"

Jaehyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Hallo Taeyong, aku Jung Jaehyun, senang bisa bertemu dan mengenal mu". Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Entah, mungkin karena Taeyong sudah membuat tanda bahaya terhadap Jaehyun. Melihat senyuman Jaehyun justru membuat Taeyong merinding karena terlalu menakutkan. Dengan tangan gemetar, Taeyong mencoba menjabat tangan Jaehyun. "A...aku Taeyong. Se...senang bisa mengenal mu juga Jaehyun- _ssi_ ". Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara gugup nya, apalagi saat merasakan Jaehyun mengeratkan jabatan tangan mereka.

Taeyong mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Jaehyun yang masih menjabatnya. Tetapi Jaehyun sangat kuat sehingga Taeyong merasa kesulitan. Jabatan mereka terlepas karena suara gadis satu-satu nya yang berada di meja mereka. Chaeyeon juga memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Taeyong, sekaligus mengalihkan tatapan Jaehyun terhadap pria yang berada di depannya. Yang sekarang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Ten mengerti arti tatapan Jaehyun ke sahabat nya Taeyong. Dia sangat yakin, kalau Jaehyun sebenarnya tertarik dengan Taeyong. Tapi sahabat nya yang terlampau polos seperti bayi tidak menyadari ketertarikan Jaehyun terhadapnya. Sekarang dia tidak akan pusing-pusing membuat dua orang saling tertarik, karena yang satu nya sudah tertarik jadi dia hanya akan membuat Taeyong tertarik juga kepada Jaehyun. Tapi mungkin sedikit sulit, karena Taeyong sepertinya sangat takut dengan Jaehyun, terlihat sedari tadi Taeyong benar-benar tidak mengangkat kepalanya selain berkenalan.

Padahal makanan mereka belum sempat di hidangkan di atas meja, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sudah menarik tangan Taeyong agar pergi dari meja yang mereka tempati. Ya, dia adalah Irene. Tapi entah kenapa, kedatangan Irene saat ini membuat Taeyong bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya dia bisa menghindari Jaehyun.

Tapi tidak dengan Ten, dia sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi Irene selalu mengacau. Ten berdiri dan menahan tangan Taeyong. " _Noona_ , Taeyong bahkan belum sempat makan siang"

Irene menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ten. "Aku yang akan mengajak nya makan siang bersama. Terima kasih Ten, sudah menjaga adik ku"

"Taeyong sudah memesan makanan, biarkan dia makan siang bersama kami"

"Untuk mu saja Ten. Taeyong kau sudah membayar nya kan?". Irene mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, ayo lebih baik kita pulang dan makan dirumah". Irene tersenyum kepada Ten. "Terima kasih Ten. Kami pamit". Lalu kembali menarik tangan Taeyong pergi menjauhi mereka.

Melihat kepergian Taeyong, Ten hanya berdecak kesal. "Sial, dia berulah lagi". Bisik Ten yang masih di dengar Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Ten. "Dia kakak nya Taeyong?"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, di saat dia ingin melancarkan rencana nya ada saja yang menjadi penghalang. Padahal tadi dia sempat melihat Irene masih sibuk dengan skripsi nya. Benar apa yang di katakan Yeri, Irene benar-benar _nenek sihir_.

 **..**

 **To Be Continue...**

 **..**

Hallo!

Ceritanya makin gaje yah, wkwkwk otak ku memang terbatas tidak bisa membuat cerita yang benar-benar bagus.

Awalnya aku udah nulis yang jadi kekasih Jaehyun itu OC. Bukan idol jadi cuma nama yang aku buat ajah. Tapi setelah aku baca ulang, koq aku gak bisa ngebayanginnya nih cewek bentuk wajah nya kaya gimana

Alhasil, aku pakai mba Chaeyeon. Maaf ya buat fans nya mba Chaeyeon kalau aku buat dia disini jadi peran antagonis.

Tapi kalian jangan sampai benci dia di dunia nyata loh ya. Ini cuma fanfiction, jangan di buat serius karena aslinya tidak begitu koq.

Aku udah punya pengalaman ngehadepin orang kaya gitu. Dia suka salah satu BB, tapi dia gak suka salah satu member di BB itu, cuma gara-gara member itu selalu jadi orang ketiga di Fanfiction yang dia baca. Lucu gak sih?

Yaelah, mikir nya gak cerdas banget sumpah. Maksudnya itu kan cuma cerita dan pasti gak bener dong. Tapi dia bener-bener benci. Sebenci-benci kepada salah satu member di BB yang dia suka. Dia fans BB itu tapi dia gak suka satu member. Lucu banget menurut aku. Wkwkwk

Dan lagi yang dia benci itu adalah Bias Ultimate aku. Aku sedih banget, pas tau bias aku sampe di benci begitu padahal dia gak salah apa-apa. Hikss.

Intinya kalian harus pintar-pintar berfikir mana fanfic mana nyata. Okee.

Terima Kasih.

 **NiniSoo1288**


	6. First Date and First Kiss

**Planning**

 **First Date and First Kiss**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Johnny melemparkan ponsel nya ke arah sofa, lalu menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menonton televisi. Sekarang mereka memang sedang berada di apartemen Johnny, dan hanya melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan.

"Nanti malam aku ingin pergi berbelanja, aku meminjam mobil mu"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah televisi. "Kemana mobil mu?"

"Mobil ku masih di bengkel. Oh ayolah, aku meminjam mobil mu hanya sebentar saja. Memang nya malam ini kau ingin pergi kencan dengan Chaeyeon?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dia duduki. "Entahlah, aku malas. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dengan mu saja"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau yakin? Ikut dengan ku?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakak nya yang berada di depan kemudi. " _Noona_ , aku masuk"

Irene menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, ingat pesanku. Jangan pergi ke luar, dan jangan tidur larut malam, lalu minta kepada Ten untuk mengantarkan mu ke rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan"

" _Noona_ , Ten tidak akan mengembalikan ku pagi-pagi sekali, apalagi besok akhir pekan"

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan jangan pergi ke luar, diam saja dirumah Ten"

"Iya _noona_. Sudah, aku ingin masuk"

"Ah kenapa sangat sulit. Aku ingin memeluk mu dahulu". Irene menarik tangan adiknya masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Taeyong balas memeluk Irene. " _Noona_ , aku hanya menginap di rumah Ten, itu pun hanya satu malam, dulu-dulu juga sering menginap"

"Tapi kan dulu, aku juga ikut menginap. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa ikut, tugas ku benar-benar tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Menyebalkan, kenapa orang tua Ten harus pulang di saat sekarang"

" _Noona_ aku itu pria dewasa, Ten juga pria dewasa. Lalu apa yang _noona_ cemaskan kepada ku?"

"Aku selalu merasa cemas jika itu menyangkut adik ku yang cantik ini". Irene melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas.

"Aku masuk, Ten pasti sudah menunggu di dalam". Taeyong mencium pipi kakaknya dan keluar dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya memasuki gerbang rumah Ten.

Malam ini Taeyong akan menginap di rumah Ten, dikarenakan kedua orang tua Ten sedang pulang ke kampung halaman nya Thailand. Tadi pagi, Ten menghubungi Taeyong kalau nenek nya yang berada di Thailand sedang sakit. Maka dari itu orang tua nya pulang, dan Ten meminta Taeyong dan Irene untuk menginap dirumah nya malam ini. Tetapi Irene mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menginap, berada di semester akhir membuat nya benar-benar sibuk dan harus mengatur waktu sebisa mungkin.

Taeyong memasuki rumah Ten dan keadaan rumah ini memang benar-benar sepi. Mengingat keluarga Ten tidak pernah mempekerjakan maid atau semacamnya. Semua pekerjaan rumah di tangani oleh ibu nya Ten sendiri, jadi tidak ada yang bekerja di rumah besar ini selain paman penjaga pintu gerbang rumah Ten.

"Ten". Taeyong mencoba memanggil, dan dia tidak perlu berteriak karena suaranya sudah menggema.

Terlihat Ten menuruni anak tangga sambil tersenyum cerah. "Kau sudah datang". Setibanya di depan Taeyong, Ten memeluk Taeyong. Mengerutkan kening, mata Ten sibuk mencari seseorang. "Dimana Irene?"

" _Noona_ tidak bisa ikut menginap, banyak tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau kita malam ini berdua saja?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah lebih bagus? Aku jadi lebih bisa banyak bercerita kepada mu"

Taeyong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, nanti malam kita pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam kita. Oke?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong dan Ten turun dari dalam mobil, Ten mengerutkan keningnya melihat seorang yang berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang mengenali siapa orang tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berlari kecil ke arah orang tersebut dan langsung memeluk nya dari samping.

Orang tersebut yang di kenal bernama Johnny pun tersentak kaget merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Menolehkan kepalanya, seketika dia tersenyum cerah. "Ten? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ten melepaskan pelukannya. "Tentu saja ingin berbelanja". Dan mata nya pun melihat Jaehyun yang baru saja turun dari dalam mobil yang sama dengan Johnny. "Kau bersama Jaehyun juga?"

Johnny menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sekilas lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya"

Jaehyun yang ingin berjalan menghampiri Johnny terkejut melihat Ten, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata berbinar milik Taeyong yang sedang berada di samping Ten.

Ten tersenyum. "Hai Jaehyun"

Jaehyun hanya balas tersenyum, sedangkan matanya sibuk memandangi Taeyong yang entah sejak kapan sudah menundukan kepalanya.

Ten menyeringai. "Johnny, Jaehyun apa kalian malam ini punya waktu?"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja jika itu untuk mu sayang. Jaehyun bagaimana dengan mu?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang ku lakukan malam ini. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pesta _barbeque_ dirumah ku?"

Johnny mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, sayang?"

"Orang tua ku sedang pulang ke Thailand. Dan malam ini juga Taeyong menginap di rumah ku. Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau? Yah aku rasa tidak ada salah nya kita berteman dekat bukan?"

Taeyong hanya memandang Ten dengan wajah tidak percaya nya. Ten mengajak Johnny dan Jaehyun bermain dirumah nya? Oke, mungkin jika itu hanya Johnny tidak masalah. Taeyong pun tidak masalah jika harus di lupakan Ten saat sudah bersama Johnny. Tapi masalahnya Ten juga mengajak Jaehyun. Taeyong pusing memikirkannya, berada di tempat yang sama dengan Jaehyun dalam waktu lama, apakah mungkin Taeyong masih bisa bernafas setelahnya?

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Bukan ide buruk"

Ten tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigi nya yang rapih. " _Assa_. Ayo kita berbelanja sekarang". Tanpa berlama-lama Ten merangkul lengan Johnny dan menyeret kekasih nya masuk ke dalam _super market_. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang berjalan pelan di belakang mereka. Ten berbalik dan menatap Taeyong dan Jaehyun bergantian. "Ah bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Aku dan Johnny akan berbelanja daging dan sayuran. Lalu kalian berdua berbelanja makanan ringan nya. Bagaimana?"

Taeyong membelalakan matanya menatap Ten. Berdua dengan Jaehyun?. Oh tidak, Taeyong lebih baik berbelanja sendiri dibanding bersama dengan Jaehyun. "Tapi Ten...". Ucapan Taeyong terputus oleh jawaban Jaehyun yang berhasil membuat mulut nya menganga.

"Baiklah". Jawab Jaehyun dengan santainya.

"Bye, nanti kita bertemu di kasir. Oke". Ten mengambil troli lalu kembali merangkul lengan Johnny. Pergi meninggalkan dua manusia yang berdiri dengan kaku, lebih tepatnya hanya Taeyong yang berdiri dengan kaku memandang kepergian Ten dengan tatapan sedih, niat awal mereka berbelanja bukan seperti ini. Tapi Ten selalu bisa mengendalikan semua orang sesuai keinginannya.

Jaehyun mengambil troli lalu menatap Taeyong yang masih terdiam. "Kau ingin berdiri terus seperti itu?"

Taeyong tersentak dan menatap Jaehyun yang sedang menatap nya dengan kening berkerut. "Tidak. Ayo". Taeyong berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang tersenyum melihat kegugupan Taeyong.

Taeyong mengambil beberapa makanan dan meletakannya di dalam troli, dia sebisa mungkin tidak menoleh kearah Jaehyun yang dia rasa sedang memandangnya sambil terus mendorong troli nya. Saat tiba di depan rak dengan berbagai macam bentuk cokelat, Taeyong memekik senang. Dengan antusias tangannya mengambil cokelat dalam jumlah banyak. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun menatap nya bingung.

"Untuk apa kita membeli terlalu banyak cokelat? Itu tidak enak jika di sandingkan dengan acara kita malam ini"

Taeyong menoleh, menatap Jaehyun . "Aku sangat menyukainya. Jadi, biarkan aku membeli banyak cokelat. Lagi pula jika kalian tidak menyukainya aku akan memakannya sendiri. Aku mampu menghabiskan semuanya"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Ayo kita cari yang lain"

Mereka berjalan kembali menelusuri rak dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan. Saat melihat sebuah kulkas dengan berbagai macam rasa susu, Taeyong menghampirinya dengan riang. Dia mengambil beberapa kotak susu dengan varian rasa yang dia sukai. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Jaehyun bingung.

"Susu? Yakin kau mengambil ini?"

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya lagi, lalu menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Jaehyun kali ini. _Pasti Jaehyun mengatakan aku seperti anak kecil_ , begitulah batin Taeyong berbicara. "Aku menyukai susu. Jadi tidak masalahkan kalau aku juga mengambil nya untuk diriku sendiri". Taeyong melirik Jaehyun takut-takut.

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau sangat suka hal yang manis". Jaehyun tersenyum dan itu sedikit membuat Taeyong lega, karena Jaehyun tidak memarahinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan lagi, Jaehyun melihat sebuah rak yang terdapat beberapa minuman beralkohol. Dia mengambil 4 botol soju, dan itu membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya lucu.

"Kau mengambil minuman itu?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Bukankah usia kita sudah legal untuk meminumnya?"

"A...ah h...hanya sajaa...". Taeyong tergagap lucu.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau belum mencobanya?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mata membulat dan itu membuat Jaehyun mati-matian untuk tidak membawa Taeyong kedalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh, mengalihkan pikirannya yang meliar. "Kau yakin belum pernah sama sekali meminumnya?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah enak? Irene _noona_ tidak memperbolehkan ku meminum itu. Dia mengatakan kalau rasanya sangat pahit dan tidak enak di tenggorokan"

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Ini sangat enak, justru ini lebih manis dibanding susu dan cokelat. Kau harus mencobanya, kau pasti akan ketagihan"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm". Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

Setelah selesai mengambil beberapa makanan, mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Disana mereka melihat Ten dan Johnny yang sudah berdiri dengan 2 kantong plastik besar di kedua tangan Johnny. Mereka segera melakukan pembayaran dan pergi keluar dari _super market_. Dari dalam _super market_ hingga keluar menuju parkiran Taeyong tak henti-hentinya berbicara dengan Jaehyun. Lebih tepatnya meminta, agar susu dan cokelat yang dia ambil biar dia yang membayarnya. Soalnya seluruh belanjaan yang mereka beli itu Jaehyun yang membayarnya.

"Jaehyun, biarkan aku membayar yang susu dengan cokelat saja. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa Taeyong, biarkan saja"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau membayar semua belanjaannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan diamlah, jika tidak ingin ku cium". Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke manik mata Taeyong.

Taeyong menundukan kepalanya, dia kaget sekaligus malu dengan apa yang di katakan Jaehyun. "Baiklah, biarkan aku yang membawa belanjaannya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mampu membawanya"

Dan kali ini Taeyong tidak ingin banyak bicara lagi.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, terjebak di dalam satu mobil. Dikarenakan pernyataan Ten yang pasti harus mereka turuti, lebih tepatnya Taeyong harus menurutinya. Kalau Jaehyun tidak masalah dengan keputusan Ten.

Mereka hanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan. Taeyong pun mengingat terakhir kali mereka berada di mobil yang sama. Dan itu menjadi sebuah kesan yang buruk untuk Taeyong. Dia tidak ingin di marahin lagi dengan Jaehyun, karena itu sangat menyeramkan.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong melalui ekor matanya. "Kau berteman dekat dengan adik ku, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. "Apa?"

"Kau berteman dekat dengan adik ku?"

"Ah, ya. Dia anak yang manis"

Jaehyun terkekeh. _Kau belum tau saja sifat nya yang asli, dia adalah iblis kecil yang terjebak dalam manusia berwajah manis_. Batin Jaehyun berbicara.

Taeyong mengerutkan kening nya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja anak itu biasanya sangat sulit berteman dengan orang baru"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia anak yang baik, jadi ku rasa banyak yang menyukainya. Ah, Ten saja sangat menyukainya. Padahal Ten sangat pilih-pilih untuk berteman dengan seseorang"

"Syukurlah, setidak nya dia tidak sendirian selama di kampus"

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Ten dengan mengikuti mobil Ten yang berada di depannya. Jaehyun mengerutkan kening nya. "Ini rumah Ten?". Tanya Jaehyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong balas menatap Jaehyun dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Memang nya kenapa?"

"Bukankah ini rumah mu? Saat itu aku memulangkan mu kesini"

"Ah, saat itu aku memang ingin bermain ke rumah Ten. Jadi aku meminta mu memulangkan ku disini"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ten dan Taeyong sedang menusuk daging, sosis dan sayuran yang mereka beli. Sedangkan Johnny dan Jaehyun sibuk menangani pemanggang. Dan membuat bara api.

"Haruskah kita memanggang jagung juga?". Tanya Ten kepada Taeyong yang sedang sibuk menusuk daging.

"Kau membelinya?"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita memanggang jangung nya terlebih dahulu. Kemarikan jagung nya, aku akan menusuknya"

Ten memberikan sekantong plastik jagung yang tadi dia beli dengan Johnny.

Taeyong pun menusuk jagung-jagung tersebut dan segera mengoleskannya dengan mentega. "Bukankah lebih baik kita mengundang Yeri?"

"Yeri tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Karena ada acara, tadi aku sudah sempat menghubunginya". Ten terpaksa berbohong, lagi pula dia yakin Yeri akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika dia mengajaknya.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arah Jaehyun dan Johnny yang sudah berhasil membuat bara api. Taeyong berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan membawa jagung-jagung yang sudah siap untuk di panggang.

"Ini, kita memanggang jagung terlebih dahulu". Taeyong memberikannya kepada Jaehyun dan setelah pria itu menerimanya dia kembali menghampiri Ten yang masih serius berkutat dengan daging.

Saat jam menunjukan pukul 23:30 mereka baru selesai memanggang. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk mengelilingi meja kecil yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Ten yang luas, tempat mereka melaksanakan pesta _barbeque_. Di meja sudah tersaji makanan yang tadi mereka panggang, dan jangan lupakan makanan ringan yang mereka beli juga di _super market_.

"Wow ada soju". Teriak Ten dengan senang.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya sambil meminum susu yang dia beli di _super market_. "Kau ingin meminum nya juga Ten?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin meminum itu"

Taeyong menatap Ten sambil meletakan susu yang tadi sedang dia minum di meja. "Kau serius? Apa rasanya enak?"

Jaehyun menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak mencoba nya sendiri saja, Taeyong? Percaya pada ku, kau tidak akan kecewa setelah meminumnya"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dengan kening berkerut, dia tau Jaehyun ingin memprovokasi Taeyong. Maka dari itu dia ingin melarang Taeyong, agar manusia polos itu tidak termakan omongan Jaehyun dan menyesal setelahnya. "Taeyong sebaiknya kau jangan meminumnya. Rasa nya sangat menyengat ke tenggorokan"

Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Johnny dan menatap Johnny tajam. "Jangan percaya, jika kau tidak mencoba nya kau akan penasaran. Ayolah minum sesekali tidak apa-apa bukan?". Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Ayo Tae". Ten mengangkat gelas nya yang sudah terisi soju, mengajak Taeyong untuk bersulang.

Sedangkan Johnny yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas nya. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur lagi, yang penting dia sudah menjadi orang baik untuk mengingatkan.

Taeyong mengangkat gelasnya ragu-ragu. Lalu menghela nafas dan membenturkan gelasnya dengan gelas Ten. Setelah nya dia segera meminum nya. Taeyong mengernyit merasakan rasa yang membakar tenggorokannya. Dan itu membuat Jaehyun tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Jaehyun antusias.

"T...teng..gorokan ku terasa terbakar. Ini tidak enak". Jawab Taeyong terbata karena masih merasakan rasa tidak enak di tenggorokannya. Beberapa menit berikutnya kepala Taeyong mulai berkunang, dia memandang Jaehyun dan pandangannya berbayang. "Jaehyun kenapa kau ada dua?"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa puas melihat Taeyong yang bicara nya sudah mulai melantur. Dan itu mendapatkan satu pukulan di lengannya dari Johnny.

"Dia mabuk. Ini semua salah mu"

Jaehyun masih tertawa. "Ayolah John, bukankah ini menyenangkan. Lihat lah kekasih mu, ku rasa dia juga sudah mabuk. _Aigoo_ , kenapa mereka sangat lemah"

Johnny menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ten yang sedang tertawa tidak jelas. "Sayang, ayo kita lakukan _love shoot_ ". Ten berdiri tapi hampir ingin terjatuh, dengan cepat Johnny menahan tubuh Ten.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau sudah mabuk. Ayo sebaiknya kita masuk"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu kali lagi oke? _Love shoot_. Ayolah"

Johnny menghembuskan nafas nya. Lalu mengambil gelasnya yang sudah berisi soju dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan Ten. Setelah menyelesaikannya, dengan segera Johnny menggendong Ten masuk kedalam rumah. Sebelumnya dia berpesan kepada Jaehyun untuk menangani Taeyong yang sekarang sedang meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Taeyong, ayo kita masuk". Jaehyun menepuk punggung Taeyong, membangunkan Taeyong.

"Kenapa banyak sekali burung-burung yang beterbangan di atas kepala ku". Racau Taeyong sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jaehyun tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan terpaksa dia menggendong Taeyong _bridal style_ untuk membawa pria itu masuk kedalam rumah. Taeyong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak tahu dimana letak kamar tamu, karena dia tidak melihat sebuah kamar di lantai bawah. Maka dari itu, dia membaringkan Taeyong ke sofa panjang dan lumayan besar yang ada di ruangan tengah.

Saat membaringkan tubuh Taeyong ke sofa, tetapi Taeyong tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya di leher Jaehyun justru semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya. Membuat wajah Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Untung saja Jaehyun masih dalam posisi duduk, jadi tubuhnya tidak menindih tubuh mungil Taeyong.

Jaehyun memandang wajah Taeyong yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Seketika dia tersenyum. "Cantik"

Padangannya beralih ke arah bibir tipis Taeyong yang semerah cherry. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan kepalanya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Taeyong. Jaehyun terdiam menunggu reaksi Taeyong.

Taeyong membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu telah berada di atas bibirnya. Manik hitam matanya langsung bertatapan dengan manik cokelat Jaehyun. Terdapat sebuah kelembutan di dalam manik cokelat itu. Maka dari itu, dengan perlahan dia menutup matanya kembali.

Mendapat respon seperti itu dari Taeyong, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Taeyong bergantian. Sesekali memiringkan kepalanya, untuk memperdalam ciumannya lalu kembali melumat bibir Taeyong yang terasa sangat manis saat di cecapnya. Jaehyun tidak melibatkan lidah dalam ciumannya, karena Jaehyun masih sadar diri untuk tidak meniduri Taeyong dalam keadaan pria itu sedang mabuk. Taeyong pun hanya sesekali membalas lumatannya, itupun dengan gerakan yang kaku, menunjukan jika pria itu belum berpengalaman dalam soal ciuman.

Saat merasakan gerakan bibir Taeyong yang kaku berhenti dan merasakan nafas pria itu yang teratur. Jaehyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memandang Taeyong dengan tatapan lembut nya. " _Jaljja_ ". Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas. Lalu beralih mencium kening Taeyong lama. Setelahnya dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taeyong sambil memeluk tubuh Taeyong dengan erat.

..

 **To Be Continue...**

Aku gak tauu apa yang aku tuliss. Berantakan parahhh. Dan ternyata menulis cerita fluff itu tidak semudah pemikiran aku. Apalagi aku orang nya belum berpengalaman di perlakukan dengan manis oleh seseorang. Uhukk *curhat*

Oh yaa aku punya ff baru dengan cast Jaeyong juga. Silahkan di cek di profil aku. Udah update Cast and Prolog dan Chapter 1 nya loh.

Wkwkwkwk. Aku minta review nyaa yaaa.

Terima Kasih.

 **NiniSoo1288**


	7. Making Cake

**Planning**

 **Making Cake**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tanpa ku?". Tuntut Yeri sambil menatap Ten yang berada di depannya.

Ten menyeringai. "Kami berbelanja bersama, lalu mengadakan pesta _barbeque_ , setelahnya aku tidak ingat apapun mungkin karena aku mabuk"

"Kau jahat, kenapa kau tidak mengundang ku juga?"

Ten berdeham. "Bukankah kehadiran mu akan merusak suasana Yeri?"

Yeri menatap Ten dengan mulut menganga. "Apa!". Teriak Yeri tidak terima.

Ten panik, lalu segera berpindah duduk di samping Yeri. "Eh, bukan seperti itu maksud ku. Kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya kakak mu mulai tertarik dengan Taeyong?"

Yeri langsung menatap Ten dengan antusias dan senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. " _Jinjja_?"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Ku rasa, aku bisa menilai dari tatapan yang dia berikan kepada Taeyong. Dan ku rasa itu tatapan tidak biasa, ada suatu maksud dari tatapan itu"

"Eiy, kau sudah seperti peramal saja"

"Aku serius"

"Lalu akankah rencana kita berhasil?"

"Tentu saja belum"

"Kenapa? Kakak ku sudah menunjukan ketertarikannya kepada Taeyong _oppa_ "

"Kita belum membuat Taeyong juga tertarik kepada kakak mu. Dan satu lagi, kau melupakan Irene"

Yeri berdecak kesal. "Sial, aku melupakan nenek sihir itu"

Ten mengusap dagunya. "Tidak mudah untuk menakhlukan Irene"

"Sepertinya kita juga melupakan Chaeyeon?"

Ten mendesis. "Sepertinya tugas kita masih banyak"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

"Kita perlu bicara". Dengan cepat Jaehyun menarik tangan kekasih nya, saat melihat Chaeyeon sedang berjalan di koridor kampus.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi, Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chaeyeon. "Chaeyeon sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa menjalankan hubungan kita"

Chaeyeon mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud mu?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

Chaeyeon menatap Jaehyun dengan datar tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi yang di berikan oleh gadis di depannya. Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada balasan apapun dari Chaeyeon, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasih nya itu.

Tetapi baru 5 langkah Jaehyun meninggalkan Chaeyeon. Gadis itu berbicara dengan nada yang begitu menusuk. "Apa karena pria yang bernama Taeyong?"

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Chaeyeon. Bagaimana Chaeyeon tahu?

Chaeyeon berjalan mendekati Jaehyun yang mematung. "Kau pikir aku buta? Tidak melihat tatapan mu kepada pria itu? Aku tahu Jaehyun kau tertarik dengan pria itu kan?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas nya. "Ya"

Chaeyeon tertawa mendengar kejujuran Jaehyun. "Kau salah jika bermain dengan ku Jaehyun"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku menerima berakhirnya hubungan kita, tapi kau juga harus menerima jika keburukan menimpa pria itu"

Jaehyun mengeraskan rahangnya, menatap Chaeyeon tajam. "Kau mencoba mengancam ku?"

Chaeyeon menyeringai. "Kau merasa terancam?"

Jaehyun menatap Chaeyeon jengah. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Tetap bersama ku dan berhenti tertarik dengan pria itu. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja, disaat milik ku mulai beralih ke orang lain?". Chaeyeon berdecih sebelum meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Yeri berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah milik Taeyong yang sedang berjalan di depannya bersama Jungwoo. " _Annyeong_ ". Sapa Yeri riang.

"Eoh, Yeri. _Annyeong_ ". Ujar Jungwoo dengan senyum manisnya membalas sapaan Yeri.

Taeyong tersenyum dan menatap Yeri. "Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Aku baru saja selesai"

"Ayo kita kekantin bersama, ku rasa Ten sudah menunggu". Ajak Jungwoo.

Yeri tersenyum senang sambil merangkul lengan Taeyong, mereka berjalan beriringan.

Setelah sampai di kantin mereka melihat Ten yang melambaikan tangannya yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dengan segera mereka menghampiri Ten dan memesan makanan.

Yeri berdeham. "Taeyong _oppa_ "

Taeyong yang sedang menatap ponselnya, beralih menatap Yeri yang sedang menatapnya. "Ya"

"Kau ingat dengan janji mu?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat kembalii janji yang sempat dia ucapkan kepada Yeri. Beberapa menit Taeyong mencoba mengingat, tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan hasilnya. Menggaruk tengkuk nya, Taeyong tersenyum canggung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku melupakannya. Memangnya apa yang aku janjikan?"

"Kau berjanji akan mengajarkan ku untuk membuat kue. Jadi kapan kau ada waktu?"

Jungwoo menatap Yeri dengan Taeyong bergantian. "Aku juga bisa membuat kue. Aku bisa mengajarkan mu Yeri"

Ten membelalakan matanya menatap Jungwoo, dengan cepat dia menginjak kaki Jungwoo yang berada di bawah meja.

"Aw". Ringis Jungwoo sambil menatap Ten kesal. "Kenapa kau menginjak ku?". Teriak Jungwoo tidak terima. Sedangkan Yeri sudah mencengkram rambutnya sendiri sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Yeri mencoba berdeham. "Jungwoo _oppa_ ". Panggil Yeri dengan riang yang terlihat dibuat-buat. "Yang berjanji kan Taeyong _oppa_ , jadi aku menagihnya kepada orang yang sudah berjanji"

"Taeyong, bagaimana jika sekarang? Bukankah Irene masih sibuk dengan skripsi nya? tentang Irene biar aku yang menangani. Tenang saja"

Taeyong mencoba berfikir, lalu menoleh menatap Yeri yang sedang menatapnya dengan antusias, menunggu jawabannya. Tidak ingin membuat Yeri kecewa, akhirnya Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah"

"Aku ikut". Sambung Jungwoo.

Yeri menepuk keningnya dengan memasang wajah lelahnya. Sedangkan Ten sudah tersenyum menahan kesal. "Jungwoo- _ya_ kau sudah berjanji kan untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama ku?". Ten mencoba mengalihkan Jungwoo, agar tidak merusak suasana. Pasalnya dia sudah melihat kilatan dimata Taeyong yang akan menyetujui pendapat Jungwoo.

"Apa aku pernah menjanjkan itu dengan mu Ten?". Jungwoo mencoba untuk berfikir dan mengingatnya.

Ten dengan tergesa membenarkan daripada Jungwoo semakin membuat ulah. "Ya, kau tidak ingat? Makanya aku ingatkan sekarang"

Dengan bibir yang ditekuk ke bawah dia menatap Yeri. "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi ikut, ternyata aku juga punya janji kepada Ten. Maaf Yeri, mungkin lain waktu aku bisa ikut"

Yeri tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Jungwoo _oppa_ "

Ten menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Taeyong dan Yeri berada, di dapur rumah Yeri. Sepulang kuliah mereka langsung bergegas menuju rumah Yeri, agar dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Sekarang mereka sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat kue.

Yeri sedang memecahkan telur-telur nya, sedangkan Taeyong sedang menakarkan tepung terigu yang akan mereka gunakan. Mereka dengan serius, mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan dan keseriusan di antara mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Taeyong dan Yeri sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum. Yeri menatap jengah kepada gadis itu, sedang Taeyong sudah memasang senyum nya.

"Hallo Taeyong, kau masih ingat aku?". Tanya gadis itu.

Taeyong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Jung Chaeyeon?"

"Wah kau masih mengingatnya". Chaeyeon mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Yeri yang sedang menatap nya dengan kesal. Chaeyeon menyeringai. "Yeri sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sepertinya, sekarang aku jarang berkunjung kerumah"

Yeri menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dengan kesal dia meninggalkan dapur untuk menghampiri Jaehyun.

Taeyong menatap kepergian Yeri dengan kening berkerut.

Chaeyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan berdiri disamping Taeyong yang sedang mengaduk adonan yang sudah dia buat. "Kau bisa memasak?"

Taeyong menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah, kau cukup mngesankan untuk ukuran seorang pria"

Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak perempuan ku"

"Taeyong kau mempunyai kekasih?"

Taeyong tersenyum masam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau _tampan_ , baik, ku rasa banyak orang yang ingin menjadi kekasih mu"

Taeyong menatap Chaeyeon dengan mata berbinar, dan itu membuat Chaeyeon harus mengakui, betapa menariknya pesona Taeyong. "Kau bilang aku tampan?"

Chaeyeon menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, pasalnya baru kau yang mengatakan aku tampan. Mereka selalu mengatakan jika aku cantik, dan itu membuat ku sedih. Maksudku, aku ini pria tetapi kenapa mereka menganggap ku cantik"

Chaeyeon tertawa mendengarnya.

Sedangkan di ruangan lain Yeri sedang menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam.

Jaehyun meringis melihat aura Yeri yang tidak bersahabat. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa _oppa_ membawa wanita itu ke rumah?"

"Aku tidak membawanya, oke? Dia yang mengikutiku, dan memaksa untuk ikut"

"Dia menghancurkan acara ku dengan Taeyong _oppa_ "

"Taeyong? Dia ada disini?"

Yeri menyeringai mengetahui nada keantusiasan di suara Jaehyun. "Ya, kami sedang membuat kue bersama. Dan wanita itu tiba-tiba menghancurkan _mood_ ku". Yeri menekuk bibirnya kebawah.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yeri. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan Taeyong yang sedang serius menghias kue yang sudah jadi. Jaehyun tersenyum memandang wajah Taeyong.

Chaeyeon yang melihatnya, mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dengan cepat dia meraih pisau yang terletak didepannya, mengarahkan pisau itu ke lengan Taeyong yang tak tertutupi baju.

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya melihat aksi Chaeyeon, tetapi belum sempat dia menghentikannya, Chaeyeon sudah lebih dulu menggoreskan pisau itu ke lengan Taeyong, dan terdengar ringisan Taeyong setelahnya.

Yeri yang mendengar ringisan Taeyong segera menuju dapur, dan melihat Taeyong yang sedang memegang lengannya yang berdarah. Lukanya tidak dalam, hanya saja itu menggores lengan Taeyong cukup panjang. Dengan cepat Yeri berjalan menuju Taeyong, dan mendorong tubuh Chaeyeon yang sedang mencoba meminta maaf.

"Taeyong maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka gores. Tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin akan sembuh dengan cepat"

Yeri menatap Chaeyeon dengan kesal, lalu membawa Taeyong pergi dari dapur untuk mencari kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Taeyong.

Chaeyeon menyeringai dan berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Itu baru hal kecil yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Jika kau berani lagi menatap dia dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku tak akan main-main untuk membuatnya terluka lebih dari itu". Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Chaeyeon menghampiri Taeyong dan Yeri yang sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah sambil mengobati luka di lengan Taeyong. "Taeyong, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Chaeyeon, sungguh ini hanya luka gores. Aku bahkan sudah merasakan luka yang lebih dalam saat aku sedang memasak dengan kakak ku. Jadi tidak masalah, oke?"

Setelah selesai menutup luka Taeyong dengan plester, Yeri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chaeyeon dengan tajam. "Untuk apa kau kesini. Pergi dari rumah ku"

Taeyong menoleh menatap Yeri dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yeri kau ini bicara apa?"

Chaeyeon memasang wajah sedih yang di buat-buat. "Aku juga tamu disini Yeri, kenapa kau mengusir ku?"

"Jaehyun _oppa_!". Teriak Yeri memanggil Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghampiri adiknya. "Kenapa kau ribut sekali?"

Yeri menatap Jaehyun dengan kesal. "Bawa wanita itu pergi atau aku yang memanggil penjaga rumah untuk meyeretnya keluar dari rumah". Ucap Yeri sinis.

Taeyong membelalakan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Yeri akan berkata seperti itu. "Yeri". Taeyong memegang lengan Yeri menoba menenangkan gadis itu. Jika Yeri marah karena dia terluka gara-gara Chaeyeon, sungguh Taeyong tidak apa-apa. "Yeri kenapa kau mengusir Chaeyeon?"

"Dia sudah melukai mu _oppa_ "

Taeyong menganga dengan cepat menggelngkan kepalanya. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Yeri"

Yeri berdiri. "Tidak ada yang mau bertindak disini? Biar aku yang bertindak". Yeri menarik tangan Chaeyeon kasar, dan Chaeyeon akui tenaga Yeri itu tidak main-main. Chaeyeon mengikuti langkah Yeri dengan terseok karena Yeri sangat barbar.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berlari mengejar Yeri.

Setelah sampai di halaman depan rumahnya, dengan kasar dia mendorong tubuh Chaeyeon sehingga membuat Chaeyeon tersungkur di tanah. "Pergi dari rumah ku! Jika tidak ingin aku berbuat kasar"

Chaeyeon mengusap lengannya yang terkena tanah. Sedangkan dua orang di belakang Yeri hanya menatap Yeri dengan mata membalalak, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Taeyong. Karena Jaehyun terlihat biasa saja, dia sudah sangat sering melihat Yeri dalam mode raja hutan seperti ini.

Taeyong berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun. "Jaehyun sebaiknya kau hampiri Chaeyeon. Sepertinya dia kesakitan"

Bukannya mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Taeyong, Jaehyun justru memasang seringaiannya. "Biarkan saja, kita lihat sampai mana pertengkaran ini berlangsung. Diam, dan nikmati saja Taeyong. Bukankah ini seru?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mata membelalak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya heran lalu kembali menatap Yeri yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi juga? Ingin ku panggilkan penjaga untuk menyeretmu keluar?". Tanya Yeri sinis. "Penjaga!" teriak Yeri kencang. Dan terlihat dua orang pria bertubuh besar tergopoh menghampiri Yeri.

"Ada apa Nona?"

"Bawa wanita itu pergi dari rumah ini"

Chaeyeon membelalakan matanya, dengan kesal dia berdiri dan membersihkan celana _jeans_ nya yang terkena tanah. Dia menatap Yeri dengan aura permusuhan yang sangat kentara. "Aku bisa berjalan keluar sendiri"

Yeri menyeringai. "Baguslah, pintu terbuka dengan lebar untuk menyambut kepergian mu"

Dengan kaki yang di hentakan, Chaeyeon pergi menuju gerbang rumah ini.

Yeri mengatur nafasnya. Meladeni wanita itu sedikit membuat energi nya terkuras.

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara tepukan tangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaehyun dengan senyum lebarnya menunjukan lesung pipit nya yang menawan. "Wow, kau memenangkan nya Jung Yeri. Aku bangga padamu"

Yeri berbalik dan menatap Jaehyun kesal. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Taeyong, seketika tatapannya berubah melembut. " _Oppa_ aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Maaf untuk kejadian hari ini. Mungkin lain kali, kita bisa melakukannya lagi tanpa ada kendala"

Taeyong yang masih dalam mode _shock_ nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa Yeri. Tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang". Yeri menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun.

Baru saja Yeri ingin meminta supir untuk mengantarkan mereka, tetapi Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Biar aku yang mengantar"

Yeri meganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Ten, Taeyong mengernyit melihat mobil yang berada di depan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Seketika matanya membelalak melihat seseorang yang turun dari mobil itu. Dengan cepat Taeyong membuka pintu mobil Jaehyun dan keluar dari sana. Yeri dan Jaehyun pun mengikuti.

" _Noona_ ". Panggil Taeyong dengan mata membulat.

Irene menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mengernyit melihat Taeyong yang berada di belakangnya. Taeyong bilang jika dia sedang main dirumah Ten, tetapi kenapa justru dia mendapati adiknya sedang berdiri di belakangnya bersama Yeri dan pria yang tidak dia kenal.

Irene menghembuskan nafasnya, dan menatap Taeyong tajam setelah mengetahui keadaan ini. "Kau berbohong pada ku, Taeyong?"

Taeyong tergagap, dan segera menghampiri kakaknya. "Aku bisa jelaskan, _noona_ ". Taeyong memegang lengan Irene mencoba untuk menenangkan Irene agar tidak mengamuk.

Yeri menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa harus ketahuan. Dia menatap Irene. "Aku akan jelaskan kepada mu _eonni_. Ini semua…." Ucapan Yeri terpotong karena Irene.

"Diam kau!". Sentak Irene. Dia menatap Yeri dan Jaehyun bergantian dengan tatapan tajam lalu menarik tangan Taeyong. "Kita pulang". Mereka memasuki mobil Irene. Dan dengan cepat Irene menjalankan mobil nya meninggalkan Yeri dengan tatapan kesalnya dan Jaehyun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Ayo kita pulang". Ujar Yeri tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan segera memasuki mobil Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

 **..**

 **To Be Continue….**


	8. Bermain Bersama

**Planning**

 **Bermain Bersama**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Ten sedang berlari di koridor kampus mencari sahabatnya, setelah tadi dia bertemu Yeri, dan Yeri yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ten panik, dengan segera dia pergi meninggalkan Yeri untuk mencari Taeyong.

Saat melihat sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, dengan langkah cepat Ten menghampiri Taeyong.

Taeyong terkejut melihat Ten yang sudah berada di depannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal. "Ten, kau kenapa?"

Setelah cukup untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali normal, Ten menatap Taeyong. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Ku dengar dari Yeri, kalau Irene memergoki mu tadi malam. Benar?"

Seketika raut wajah Taeyong menjadi murung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya benar"

"Apa yang dia lakukan kepada mu?"

"Dia tidak melakuka apa-apa kepada ku Ten. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak di perbolehkan untuk bermain ke rumah mu"

Ten membelalakan matanya. "Apa?"

" _Noona_ tahu kalau kita bekerja sama untuk membohongi nya"

"Kau tahu, aku semakin membenci Irene karena selalu mengekang mu. Maksud ku, kau sudah dewasa Taeyong. Kau bukan lagi anak berusia lima tahun, sampai kapan dia akan selalu mengatur hidup mu, untuk tidak boleh berteman dengan siapapun. Aku tahu ini memang untuk menjaga mu, tapi ku rasa bukankah keterlaluan? Bahkan kau sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk untuk dirimu sendiri" Ten berbicara panjang lebar mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya yang sudah lama dia pendam.

"Aku tahu Ten, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawannya"

Ten terdiam, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia sangat yakin kalau rencana yang dia susun dengan Yeri akan sia-sia. Karena Irene pasti tidak akan semudah itu untuk melepas Taeyong, apalagi kali ini Ten terlibat. "Apa ayah dan ibu mu setuju dengan tingkah Irene yang selalu mengekang mu?"

" _Eomma_ , dan _appa_ ku tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu. Karena mereka hanya percaya kalau anaknya sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk diri sendiri"

Seketika senyum Ten terkembang mendengar jawaban Taeyong. "Setiap jam berapa ayah dan ibu mu pulang dari kantor?"

"Jam 06:00 sore, kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya menanyakan dan memastikannya saja. Yasudah, tidak perlu di pikirkan soal Irene. Ayo kita ke kelas"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Yeri sedang berguling-guling di kasur nya malam ini. Sungguh dia sangat bosan, karena tadi pagi ayah dan ibu nya pergi ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana, ayah nya mengatakan jika cabang perusahaan di Jepang sedikit memiliki kendala. Biasanya jika malam hari seperti ini, Yeri sedang bermanja-manja dengan ibu nya. Berbaring di kasurnya dengan berbantalkan paha ibu nya, selain itu ibunya pasti akan memainkan rambutnya hingga dia jatuh tertidur karena terlalu nyaman.

Tapi malam ini dia hanya bisa berguling di kasurnya yang luas, dia sangat bosan. Kakak nya Suho sedang tidak ada di rumah, mungkin masih ada di kantor karena lembur. Dan Jaehyun, sedari tadi hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar, entah apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan.

Yeri meraih ponsel nya dan segera membuka kontak yang ada di ponselnya. Saat menemukan nama yang di carinya dengan cepat dia menkan tombol _call_.

" _Ya, Hallo"_ terdengar suara dari sambungannya.

"Ten _oppa_ " Yeri memanggil seseorang yang ada di sambungannya dengan riang.

" _Ya, kenapa Yeri?"_

"Kau sedang apa?"

" _Kenapa? Sepertinya dari nada suara mu, kau terdengar sangat bosan"_

Yeri terkekeh. "Ya, kau benar sekali. Kau ada waktu? Bagaimana jika kita bermain? Kau harus ajak Taeyong _oppa_ dan Jungwoo _oppa_ "

" _Eoh, bagaimana jika aku mengajak Johnny juga. Dan kau harus mengajak Jaehyun juga, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengajak Taeyong"_ terdengar suara Ten yang sangat bersemangat, membuat Yeri pun jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku dan Jaehyun _oppa_ akan menunggu kalian di pintu masuk Lotte World. Bagaimana?"

" _Kita akan bermain disana? Baiklah, tunggu aku disana oke?"_

"Ya, cepatlah"

" _Hm sudah. Ku tutup ya"_ setelahnya Ten menutup sambungan telpon mereka. Dengan riang Yeri berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun.

Membukanya dan melihat Jaehyun yang sedang bermain ponselnya sambil berbaring di ranjang. "Jaehyun _oppa_ , bersiaplah"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah adiknya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Untuk?"

"Kita akan bermain malam ini, bersama Ten, Taeyong, Jungwoo dan Johnny juga akan ikut"

Jaehyun seketika mendudukan tubuhnya. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Lotte World? Bukankah menarik?"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "Masih jam 06:30, aku akan bersiap dengan cepat"

Yeri menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali ke kamar nya untuk segera bersiap.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Terlihat dua pria yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan canggung. Mereka adalah Ten dan Jungwoo, mereka sedang menunggu Taeyong yang keluar dari kamar nya.

Ibu Taeyong keluar dari arah dapur dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dengan beberapa camilannya. Meletakannya di depan dua pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabat anaknya. "Minumlah Ten, Jungwoo. Sepertinya Taeyong masih lama bersiapnya"

"Ya, Luhan _eomma_ " Ten menjawab sambil tersenyum kepada pria cantik yang berada di depannya.

"Memangnya kalian ingin kemana?"

"Kami ingin bermain bersama. Ah, tapi jika kami pulang larut malam, tidak apa-apa kan Luhan _eomma_?" Ten bertanya takut-takut jika ibu Taeyong tidak mengizinkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Selama ini Taeyong selalu dirumah, hanya bermain dengan kakak nya"

Seketika Ten mengingat sesuatu. "Hm, Luhan _eomma_ , dimana Irene _noona_?"

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, apa kalian ingin mengajak Irene juga?"

Dengan cepat Ten menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengajak Irene, sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Dia datang kerumah Taeyong saja dengan secara diam-diam. "Tidak, ini hanya acara kami"

Luhan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kenapa Taeyong lama sekali ya". Baru saja Luhan beranjak dari duduk nya untuk kembali menemui anaknya. Namun, Taeyong sudah lebih dulu datang.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jungwoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya, Ten pun mengikuti.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Taeyong menatap ibunya, " _Eomma_ aku pergi, dimana _appa_?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Pergilah, sepertinya ayah mu sedang sibuk. Hati-hati dijalan"

Ketiga pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk Lotte World, Ten segera berlari menghampiri Johnny yang sedang menunggu bersama Jaehyun dan juga Yeri. Gadis itu terseyum melihat kehadiran Taeyong, dengan segera dia berlari ke arah Taeyong dan merangkul lengan Taeyong.

"Taeyong _oppa_ , aku kira kau tidak boleh datang. Apa Irene _eonni_ mengizinkan?"

Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Yeri pelan. " _Noona_ tidak tahu jika aku keluar rumah"

Yeri mengerutkan keningnya, dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju Ten. Menarik tangan Ten untuk berbalik menatap nya.

Ten membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yeri dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Nenek sihir itu tidak tahu jika Taeyong _oppa_ bermain bersama kita?"

Ten tersenyum dengan puas, sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau lupa jika Taeyong mempunyai orang tua? Aku hanya izin dengan ibu nya. Selesai"

"Diizinkan dengan ibu Taeyong _oppa_?"

"Begini Yeri, coba kau pikirkan. Jika tidak diizinkan kenapa Taeyong bisa berada disini?"

"Ah" Yeri menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sudah berjalan di barisan paling depan, lalu menahan tangan Jaehyun sehingga Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaehyun menatap Yeri kesal, namun yang di tatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taeyong yang berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama Jungwoo. Setelah Taeyong sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka, Yeri segera berlari ke arah Jungwoo dan merangkul lengan Jungwoo.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berjalan disamping Taeyong yang hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dan tersenyum melihat kegugupan Taeyong.

"Jangan terus menundukan kepalamu, kau akan menabrak orang yang berada di depan mu"

Taeyong segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Taeyong terdiam, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Taeyong ingat apa yang di katakan Ten dan Jungwoo. Saat mereka jatuh cinta, mereka merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya, dan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Jadi, apa sekarang Taeyong menyukai Jaehyun?

Dengan cepat Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kembali menghadap depan.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah yang mejalar di pipi Taeyong. Sebentar lagi, dia akan mendapat kan Taeyong.

Mereka memasuki arena taman bermain itu dengan wajah senang. Tiba-tiba saja Ten yang memimpin jalan menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikan tubuhnya, menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah senang. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke rumah hantu?"

Taeyong dan Jungwoo langsung membelalakan matanya, sebelum mereka mengajukan protes. Yeri sudah lebih dulu mendahului. "Setuju. Kita masuk berdua-berdua, bagaimana?"

Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku dengan Johnny. Taeyong dengan Jaehyun. Dan kau Yeri dengan Jungwoo bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau" teriak Jungwoo frustasi. Heol, jika saja Lucas ikut mungkin dia setuju saja. Tapi apa ini? Dia dengan Yeri? Bagaimana jika Yeri juga penakut sepertinya? Bisa-bisa mereka terjebak tak bisa keluar dari dalam sana.

Yeri menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ayolah _oppa_ , kau takut? Tenang saja, ada aku. Aku akan menjagamu, percaya pada ku"

"Bagaimana bisa Yeri? Kau ini kan seorang gadis"

"Kenapa jika aku seorang gadis? Apa seorang gadis itu terkenal dengan jiwa penakut nya? itu hanya _mitos_ _oppa_ , buktinya aku pemberani"

Jungwoo menatap Yeri dengan keraguan yang terpancar di matanya. "Kau yakin?"

Dengan segera Yeri kembali memeluk lengan Jungwoo. "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu memeluk _oppa_ seperti ini" mencoba menyakinkan Jungwoo dengan senyuman manisnya. Dan akhirnya Jungwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

Berbeda dengan Jungwoo yang sudah mulai tenang, Taeyong justru merasa semakin panik, masalahnya dia masuk bersama Jaehyun. Lalu jika nanti di dalam dia merasa takut? Siapa yang akan memeluknya? Haruskah dia memeluk Jaehyun? Bagaimana jika pria itu marah dengannya? Lamunannya terhenti karena teriakan Yeri yang mengatakan kalau dia akan masuk lebih dulu bersama Jungwoo.

Terlihat kaki Jungwoo yang sudah gemetar dengan tangan yang terus memeluk lengan Yeri. Sedangkan gadis itu, hanya berjalan dengan santai sambil melebarkan senyumnya memasuki rumah hantu tersebut.

Taeyong mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya, untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Dia pun sudah berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Dengan lembut dia meraih sebelah tangan Taeyong membuat kaitan tangan Taeyong terlepas, lalu dengan cepat menggantinya dengan mengaitkan telapak tangannya dengan milik Taeyong.

Taeyong terkejut lalu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata membulat lucu, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dengan menunjukan lesung pipit nya. Dan itu kembali membuat wajah Taeyong merona.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku berjanji akan membuat mu keluar dengan selamat" goda Jaehyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku sedikit takut dengan kegelapan, dan juga hantu"

Jaehyun tertawa mendengar suara gugup Taeyong. "Kau boleh memeluk ku jika kau merasa takut"

Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun. "Bolehkah?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, dari pada aku repot jika kau pingsan di dalam"

Taeyong menekuk bibirnya kebawah. "Aku tidak selemah itu"

Jaehyun tertawa, dan mengacak rambut Taeyong pelan.

Sedangkan Taeyong harus berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terasa semakin cepat, dan suara degupannya sangat kencang, Taeyong hanya takut jika Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, terlihatlah Yeri dan Jungwoo yang berjalan keluar dari arah pintu keluar rumah hantu tersebut. Yeri sedang tertawa, sedangkam Jungwoo keadaan nya sungguh memprihatinkan. Matanya memerah dengan bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, badannya pun gemetar kencang, membuat Taeyong menatapnya khawatir.

"Jungwoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memeluk tubuh Taeyong yang lebih kecil darinya. "Aku takut"

Taeyong mengusap punggung Jungwoo lembut. Taeyong tahu, Jungwoo sangat takut dengan hantu, baik itu hantu bohongan apalagi hantu sungguhan. Diantara mereka bertiga memang hanya Ten yang tidak sama sekali mempunyai sifat takut dalam dirinya.

Taeyong terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dengan Jungwoo, karena Ten sudah berteriak untuk Taeyong segera masuk bersama Jaehyun. Dengan perlahan dia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu.

Saat memasukinya, Taeyong segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaehyun. Taeyong tahu, kalau hantu-hantu ini hanya bohongan tapi tetap saja Taeyong merasa takut.

Taeyong mendengar suara seperti tangisan seseorang dan itu membuat kaki Taeyong gemetar lemas. "S…suara a…apa itu?"

"Itu hanya suara tangisan. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Taeyong.

Taeyong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaehyun saat matanya melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan wajahnya yang sangat menyeramkan. Hantu wanita itu mendekat ke arah mereka, sontak Taeyong berteriak dengan kencang. Dan itu justru membuat Jaehyun tertawa kencang.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun membawa Taeyong menjauh dari hantu wanita itu. Jaehyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menggantinya dengan merangkul bahu Taeyong dan semakin merapatkan tubuh Taeyong ke arah nya.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja kaki Taeyong di pegang oleh sebuah tangan yang ada dibawah. Seketika Taeyong kembali menjerit sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Setelah merasa tangan itu terlepas dari kakinya, Taeyong segera berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian.

Saat sedang berlari, Taeyong lagi-lagi di kejutkan hantu dengan penampilan seperti mumi. Karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya karena kakinya yang lemas, Taeyong jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ampun, jangan mendekat" Taeyong terisak kecil.

Jaehyun yang melihat Taeyong terduduk di lantai dengan cepat menghampiri pria itu dan memegang bahu Taeyong. Tapi justru Taeyong malah menjerit takut.

"Ini aku Jaehyun"

Setelah mendengar suara Jaehyun dia segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat. Taeyong terisak kecil sambil terus menggumam, "Aku takut"

Jaehyun membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan erat. Mencoba meyakinkan Taeyong lewat pelukannya yang hangat jika dia akan selalu menjaga Taeyong. "Tenanglah. Apa kau masih mampu berjalan? Jika tidak, biar aku menggendong mu"

Setelah cukup tenang, Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Jaehyun terkekeh dan menangkup wajah Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya. "Masih takut?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masih kuat berjalan?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu kembali merangkul bahu Taeyong dan membimbing jalan Taeyong. Setelah beberapa langkah mereka kembali di kejutkan dengan hantu bermuka rata. Lagi-lagi Taeyong menjerit takut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengusap punnggung Taeyong lembut, lalu melemparkan senyum kepada hantu bermuka rata itu. "Dia sangat takut. Jadi sudah cukup oke?" setelah mengucapkan itu Jaehyun kembali membawa Taeyong pergi menjauhi hantu itu.

Merasakan tubuh Taeyong yang gemetar hebat, membuat Jaehyun jadi tidak tega. Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya yang merangkul bahu Taeyong membuat Taeyong menatap bingung. Dengan cepat Jaehyun berjongkok di depan Taeyong, mengisyaratkan untuk Taeyong segera menaiki punggungnya.

"Naiklah Taeyong, ku rasa kaki mu sudah tidak mampu berjalan"

Dengan ragu Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jaehyun. Dengan cepat Jaehyun mengangkat tubuh Taeyong, menggendong Taeyong di punggungnya.

Taeyong hanya meneggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Jaehyun. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak mau lagi melihat hantu-hantu dengan wajah mengerikan itu. Biar Jaehyun saja yang menghadapinya, Taeyong sudah tidak sanggup.

Setelah beberapa menit Taeyong di gendong Jaehyun, Taeyong mendengar jeritan suara Yeri. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedepan. Dan dia melihat Ten, Yeri, dan Johnny yang sedang membelalakan matanya dengan mulut nya yang menganga. Sedangkan Jungwoo hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, sepertinya Jungwoo masih _shock_.

Jaehyun menurunkan Taeyong dari gendongannya, lalu beralih menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan berjalan menghampiri teman mereka. Jaehyun terlihat biasa saja berbeda dengan Taeyong yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Taeyong _oppa_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yeri khawatir.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dengan masih mempertahankan posisinya, menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Taeyong sedikit _shock_ , jadi aku akan mengajaknya untuk menaiki wahana lain. Ten, kau masuk saja bersama Johnny. Dan Yeri, sepertinya Jungwoo juga masih dalam keadaan keterkejutannya. Lebih baik kau mengajaknya bermain wahana lain untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mengalihkan dari rasa takutnya" setelahnya Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong menjauh dari mereka. Jaehyun tidak tahu senyuman yang terkembang di bibir adiknya dan Ten.

Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk menaiki bianglala, dan Taeyong mengangguk setuju. Karena Taeyong memang sangat menyukai wahana itu. Setiap, dia dengan Irene berkunjung kesini, pasti wahana pertama yang di datanginya adalah bianglala. Taeyong senang, saat dia berada di puncak dan dapat melihat keindahan kota Seoul.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah menaiki bianglala, dan sekarang Taeyong sedang menatap takjub pemandangan indah lewat jendela kecil yang ada di bianglala. "Wah, lihatlah itu sangat indah jika dilihat malam hari seperti ini. Terlihat seperti kunang-kunang" senyuman terus terkembang di wajah cantik Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus menatap wajah Taeyong. Menurut Jaehyun pemandangan di luar sana, kalah indah nya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Taeyong dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya dan matanya yang hilang membuat wajah Taeyong berkali-kali lebih cantik dan manis.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaehyun yang berada di depannya. Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, beberapa menit saling berpandangan. Membuat Jaehyun terhipnotis oleh mata bulat dengan manik mata seindah langit malam milik Taeyong. Dengan perlahan Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Taeyong. "Cantik" ujar Jaehyun lalu menempelkan kedua belah bibir nya dengan kedua belah bibir Taeyong.

Awalnya Taeyong membelalak kaget, tapi dirasa Jaehyun sudah menggerakan bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah nya bergantian membuat Taeyong terlena dan menutup kedua matanya menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh Jaehyun.

 **..**

 **To Be Continue…**

Makin ngebosenin ajah njirrr.

Ada yang baper ngeliat Jack and Rose? Wkwkwk baper kalian jangan sampe ninggalin kapal Jaeyong yaa. Kalo aku sih udah kebal banget sama yang begituan, jadi biasa ajah gitu wkwkwk. Aku percaya Jaeyong jadi aku gak bakal peduli akan moment Jaewoo tadi malem wkwkwkwk.

Kalian jangan benci uwu juga yaa. Mereka kan dituntun buat profesionalitas. Oke. Pokoknya kalian inget ajah moment Jaeyong di Mubank. Itu lebih alami. Refleks tubuh mereka. Wkwkwkwk

 **NiniSoo1288**


	9. Someone

**Planning**

 **Someone**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Ten dan Jungwoo sedang menunggu Taeyong di kantin, pria itu mengatakan jika dia akan segera ke kantin setelah sampai di kampus. Ten pagi ini memang pergi bersama Jungwoo, karena Ten ingin mengambil mobil nya yang berada di rumah Jungwoo.

Tadi malam saat mereka berada di Lotte World, mereka berpencar dan tak bertemu lagi. Jaehyun membawa Taeyong yang entah mereka tidak tahu kemana. Lalu Ten yang pergi bersama Johnny, maka dari itu dia menitipkan mobilnya kepada Jungwoo karena dia akan pulang bersama Johnny.

Setelah melihat Taeyong yang sedang berjalan memasuki kantin, Ten langsung melambaikan tangannya.

Taeyong berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan duduk di samping Jungwoo yang berada di depan Ten.

"Taeyong semalam kau pulang bersama Jaehyun?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semalam kau pergi kemana bersama Jaehyun? Kenapa kau juga meninggalkan ku, sama dengan Ten. Kalian sungguh jahat, lain kali aku akan mengajak Lucas jika ingin bermain lagi" ujar Jungwoo dengan raut sedihnya.

"Aku masih berada di Lotte World, masih menikmati wahana yang lain. Maafkan aku Jungwoo-ya" Taeyong memeluk Jungwoo dari samping.

"Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu Taeyong-ah?" Tanya Ten dengan raut wajah menggoda.

Taeyong seketika melepaskan pelukannya ke Jungwoo dan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi hingga telinganya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ten khawatir. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah berteriak senang melihat wajah memerah milik sahabatnya.

"Ten aku ingin bertanya" seketika Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Ten dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Ten menganggukan kepalanya. "Tanyakan saja"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat berada di dekat Johnny"

"Hm, apa seperti jantung mu berdebar? Atau aku lebih sering merasa senang jika sedang bersama Johnny. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun?" pertanyaan Jungwoo sukses membuat pipi Taeyong semakin merona.

Ten yang berada di depannya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Yeri kita berhasil_ , batinnya berteriak.

"T…tadi malam Jaehyun menciumku" cicit Taeyong yang hanya di dengar oleh Jungwoo yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan Ten hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Benarkah?" Jungwoo menatap Taeyong dengan mata yang membulat.

"Yak Jungwoo! Apa yang Taeyong katakan?" Ten menatap Jungwoo dan Taeyong bergantian. Tapi kedua sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam dengan Jungwoo menatap Taeyong yang sedang menunduk. "Oh, kalian keterlaluan. Ada aku disini, kalian ingin merahasiakan sesuatu dari ku" teriak Ten frustasi karena kedua sahabatnya malah terdiam, seperti melupakan keberadaannya yang jelas-jelas nyata berada di depan mereka.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Ten yang memekakan telinga, bahkan seisi kantin sudah memandang ke arah meja yang mereka tempati. Jungwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ten untuk menjawab keingin tahuan sahabatnya itu. "Kata Taeyong, semalam Jaehyun menciumnya"

Ten membelalakan matanya dengan mulut nya yang menganga, menatap Taeyong yang semakin menundukan kepalanya malu. " _Daebak_! Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dengan kening berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Setelah Jaehyun menciummu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala dengan polosnya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jaehyun mencium ku saat di bianglala. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia menciumku, dia hanya menjawab karena terbawa suasana. Tapi Ten saat itu jantung ku berdebar sangat kencang, apa itu artinya aku jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun?"

"Sialan" umpat Ten yang sudah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong di akhir.

"Ten kenapa kau mengumpat seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau mencintai Jaehyun" tebak Jungwoo karena mendengar umpatan Ten.

Ten melotot ke arah Jungwoo, membuat Jungwoo bergidik takut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau pikir aku mengkhianati Johnny"

"Habisnya kau mengumpat, padahal Taeyong hanya bertanya"

Ten mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taeyong. "Kau bertanya apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Setelah Jaehyun menciumku, jantung ku berdebar sangat kencang. Jadi, apa itu artinya aku jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun?"

Ten menghebuskan nafasnya, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan iya. Tapi mengingat jawaban Jaehyun saat Taeyong menanyakan itu membuat Ten sangat marah. Apa maksudnya hanya terbawa suasana? Dia pikir di bianglala ada hal yang berbau romantis? Memangnya mereka sedang menonton film romantis hingga terbawa suasana. Jaehyun bisa saja mebohongi Taeyong, tapi tidak dengan Ten.

"Taeyong dengarkan aku, jantung mu berdebar kencang itu bukan hanya saat kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Coba kau ingat, jika kau sedang berlari kencang setelahnya pasti jantung mu berdebar dengan kencang kan?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, maka dari itu. Mungkin saja jantung mu berdebar karena kau sedang berada di ketinggian"

Taeyong merasa aneh, dia sering menaiki bianglala dan dia tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang seperti semalam. Tapi Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, mungkin benar apa kata Ten belum tentu kan dia jatuh cinta dengan Jaehyun.

Jungwoo hanya menghebuskan nafasnya menatap Ten datar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ten berbohong kepada Taeyong. apa jangan-jangan dugaan Jungwoo benar. Jungwoo menganggukan kepalanya dengan hasil pemikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Ten menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun kepada Yeri. Dan sekarang wajah Yeri sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Apa yang sedang si bodoh itu katakan" teriak Yeri kesal.

"Ya benar, Jaehyun sangat bodoh. Tapi dia berhasil membohongi Taeyong dengan jawaban bodoh nya itu"

"Aku sangat yakin jika dia mencintai Taeyong _oppa_ , lalu dia menunggu apa lagi? Hanya tinggal mengutarakan perasaan. Padahal aku yakin, pasti semalam itu adalah moment yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taeyong _oppa_ "

"Dan dia menghancurkannya dengan jawaban itu. Aku sungguh frustasi, saat Taeyong mengatakan jika Jaehyun menciumnya aku sangat senang tapi setelah mendengar apa jawaban Jaehyun membuat darah ku mendidih ingin membunuh Jaehyun sekarang juga"

"Mungkin pulang kuliah nanti aku akan memberinya sedikit pelajaran, agar dia mengerti betapa indahnya berkata dengan jujur" ujar Yeri sambil mengepalkan tangannya seperti ingin meninju.

"Tapi Yeri, apa mungkin ini masih berhubungan dengan kekasih Jaehyun?"

Yeri mengerutkan keningnya. "Si wanita licik itu. Akh! Kenapa kakak ku yang tampan tapi bodoh itu harus mengencani seorang iblis" teriak Yeri frustasi.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Chaeyeon menatap lembaran-lembaran foto yang berada di tangannya. Ini pemberian dari orang suruhannya untuk mengikuti kemana Jaehyun pergi.

Di dalam foto itu ada Jaehyun yang sedang menggenggam tangan Taeyong, ada Jaehyun yang sedang menggendong Taeyong di punggung, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Chaeyeon merasa marah.

Chaeyeon meremas foto yang menampilkan Jaehyun yang sedang mencium Taeyong di dalam bianglala. Foto itu memang tidak terlalu jelas karena di ambil dari luar bianglala, dan itu hanya terlihat dari jendela kecil yang ada di bianglala. Tapi Chaeyeon sangat tahu dengan posisi mereka.

Chaeyeon menyeringai. "Ayo kita bersaing. Siapa yang akan menang"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Irene mengetahui semalam Taeyong pergi bermain, karena adik nya keluar dari mobil seseorang yang dia yakini bukan milik Ten ataupun Jungwoo. Irene merasa sangat cemas sekarang, adik nya sudah berani berbohong padanya dan sudah berani pergi tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Dia juga jadi sangat membenci Ten, karena pria itu yang sialnya adalah sahabat adik nya adalah pengaruh buruk untuk Taeyong. Dan sial nya lagi dia baru mengetahui nya sekarang. Dia sangat yakin Ten juga berada di balik rencana dari gadis gila bernama Yeri itu, rencana konyol yang membuat nya selalu mengumpat jika mengingatnya lagi.

"Apa ini saat nya aku mengenalkan mereka berdua?"

Irene mencoba menimang lagi pemikirannya, dia hanya tidak ingin memberikan adiknya kepada lelaki brengsek. Selama ini juga Irene sedang mencari seorang pria yang dapat dia percayai, bisa menjaga Taeyong dan juga tidak menyakiti hati adiknya.

Tapi dia masih ragu untuk mengenalkan Taeyong dengan salah satu kandidat pria yang dia pilih. Apa pria itu bisa dia percayai? Bagaimana jika pria itu brengsek?

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku sangat mengenal dirinya. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti adik ku. Dia adalah pria yang baik yang dapat menjaga adik ku" ujar Irene sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan adik ku kepada keluarga Jung. Mereka semua brengsek" umpat Irene dengan wajah memerah marah.

Jika mengingat kembali masa lalu nya yang menyakitkan gara-gara salah satu keluarga Jung membuat dirinya benar-benar marah.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong sedang berdiri di halte dekat kampus nya. Tadi dia dapat pesan dari Jaehyun yang mengajak nya untuk makan _ice cream_ bersama setelah pulang kuliah. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu pria itu untuk menjemputnya.

Tak lama sebuah mobil _sport_ yang Taeyong yakini harganya sangat mahal berhenti di depannya. Saat sang pemilik menurunkan kaca mobilnya dia dapat melihat Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada nya.

"Masuklah Taeyong"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi. "Kita ingin makan es krim dimana, Jaehyun?"

"Ada tempat yang sekarang masih menjadi tempat favorit ku dengan Yeri. Kau harus mencobanya"

Butuh beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah kedai _ice cream_ yang tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat banyak sekali pengunjung. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki kedai _ice cream_ tersebut.

"Kau ingin rasa apa Taeyong-ah?"

"Aku ingin rasa cokelat"

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu segera memesan _ice cream_ yang mereka inginkan.

Jaehyun kembali menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah menempati salah satu meja yang berada di kedai ini. Memberikan _ice cream_ dengan rasa cokelat sesuai permintaan Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat semangkuk _ice cream_ yang berada di depannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Jaehyun. "Jaehyun terima kasih"

Jaehyun balik tersenyum dan mengganggukan kepalanya.

Taeyong memakan _ice cream_ dengan sangat lahap, dan beberapa noda ice cream tertinggal di ujung bibir, pipi, dan baju yang di pakainya.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat cara makan Taeyong yang sangat berantakan. Dia mengambil tisu yang ada di meja, lalu dengan lembut membersihkan noda-noda _ice cream_ yang ada di wajah Taeyong.

Taeyong membeku dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, membersihkan wajah Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum melihat kegugupan dari pria cantik yang berada di depannya.

"Banyak noda es krim yang mengotori wajahmu"

"T…terima kasih" cicit Taeyong yang sedang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Dia hanya takut jika Jaehyun mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tidak normal.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Taeyong, setelah ini mau melakukan permainan?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. "Permainan? Seperti apa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, ini sangat menyenangkan. Cepat habiskan es krim mu"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kembali memakan _ice cream_ nya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan _ice cream_ nya, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong berjalan menuju sebuah perumahan penduduk yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kedai _ice cream_.

Mereka berjalan dengan menautkan tangan mereka masing-masing. Wajah Taeyong sudah merona sejak Jaehyun menggenggam telapak tangannya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar dan dia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Apa benar jika ini bukan tanda dari dia jatuh cinta kepada Jaehyun? Apa mungkin Ten berbohong?

Semua lamunan Taeyong buyar saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya menuju kesalah satu rumah.

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tadi Jaehyun yang mengatakan ingin melakukan sebuah permainan. Tapi kenapa sekarang Jaehyun sedang menekan bel rumah yang berada di depan mereka. Apa Jaehyun mengenal pemilik rumah ini?

"Jaehyun, kau mengenal pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Taeyong mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum aneh lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, berjalan semakin dekat dengan gerbang rumah itu dan lagi-lagi menekan bel rumah tersebut.

Hingga bunyi ketiga, terdengar suara pemilik rumah yang mengatakannya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Taeyong semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jaehyun justru berlari sambil tertawa.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Taeyong, Jaehyun kembali menghampiri Taeyong dan menarik tangan pria itu untuk berlari bersama, lalu tak lama pintu gerbang rumah itu terbuka menampilkan pemilik rumah yang kesal sambil memaki-maki kepada Taeyong dan Jaehyun karena telah berbuat jahil.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa sambil berlari kencang menarik tangan Taeyong. Sudah lama dia tidak melakukan seperti ini. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya saat dia berada di bangku menengah atas bersama Yeri. Sebenarnya permainan ini Yeri yang buat, saat itu mereka sedang berjalan bersama sehabis lari pagi. Dan Yeri dengan segala kejahilannya membuat permainan gila ini.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun membungkukan tubuhnya sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang habis karena berlari.

Taeyong masih bingung dengan maksud dari semua yang di lakukan Jaehyun. "Jaehyun kenapa kita berlari? Bukankah kau yang menekan bel rumah tadi?"

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong. "Itu permainan nya Taeyong"

Taeyong semakin bingung, permainan? Menekan bel rumah orang dan berlari?. "Dari bagian mana jika itu disebut permainan Jaehyun"

"Taeyong ini permaian membuat orang kesal. Kau harus menekan bel rumah dan setelah mendengar suara pemiliknya kita harus berlari kencang. Ini sangat menyenangkan, nanti gantian kau yang menekan bel nya"

Dan sekarang mereka sudah kembali di depan rumah orang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Cepat Taeyong, lakukan"

Taeyong menanggukan kepalanya, lalu menekan bel yang berada di depan gerbang rumah tersebut. Setelah bunyi kedua terdengar suara pemilik rumah tersebut, tetapi disusul dengan suara gonggongan anjing. Dan itu membuat Taeyong takut, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Jaehyun lalu berlari setelah pemilik rumah membukakan gerbangnya.

Mereka tertawa mendengar pemilik rumah tersebut memaki-maki. Tapi seketika mereka panik saat pemilik rumah tersebut melepaskan anjing yang sedang di pegangnya.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun memacu lari nya lebih kencang sambil menarik Taeyong yang juga meningkatkan kecepatan larinya.

Saat menemukan sebuah gang kecil, Jaehyun menarik Taeyong masuk, agar anjing itu tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka. Sambil mengatur nafas, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jaehyun ini mengerikan sekaligus menyenangkan"

Jaehyun tertawa sambil mengusap peluh yang berada di dahinya. "Ku rasa sudah cukup, anjing itu membuat kaki ku merasa sakit karena berlari kencang"

Taeyong tertawa dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo kita pulang"

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

"Jaehyun terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang"

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau menemani ku"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Jaehyun sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang, dan hati-hati di jalan" Taeyong tersenyum manis.

Saat Taeyong sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, dengan cepat Jaehyun menahan tangan Taeyong untuk menghentikan pergerakan Taeyong.

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Berikan aku satu ciuman untuk hari ini"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya lucu dan itu membuat batin Jaehyun berteriak gemas. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Taeyong, maka dengan inisiatif yang tinggi, Jaehyun mengecup bibir Taeyong. hanya sekedar kecupan setelah itu menjauhkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih Taeyong"

Wajah Taeyong merona, dengan cepat dia keluar dari mobil Jaehyun dan berlari kecil memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Jaehyun yang melihat tingkah lucu Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Taeyong.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Sesampainya di ruang tengah Taeyong terkejut karena kehadiran Irene. Dengan cepat dia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Irene mengeruutkan keningnya. "Kau habis dari mana Taeyong? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Saat aku mencari mu di kampus, kau tidak ada"

"B…bukan nya _noona_ harus menyelesaikan tugas skripsi? Jadi aku pulang dengan teman ku"

Irene menghebuskan nafasnya, dia sudah tahu siapa teman yang dimaksud Taeyong. "Nanti malam bersiaplah, aku ingin mengenal kan mu kepada salah satu teman ku"

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Irene dengan mata membelalak. "Tapi _noona_ …"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun" ujar Irene memotong perkataan Taeyong. Lalu setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang hanya menatap nya bingung.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Irene mengajak Taeyong memasuki sebuah restoran mewah yang menyajikan makanan Prancis.

Sesampainya di dalam, Irene mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan keberadaan orang yang di carinya, dengan cepat Irene menarik tangan Taeyong menuju orang tersebut.

Melihat kehadiran Irene dengan cepat pria ini berdiri dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

Irene tersenyum sambil menarik Taeyong untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenalkan ini adik ku, Lee Taeyong"

Taeyong membungkukan badannya dan tidak lupa untuk tersenyum, karena itu yang di ajarkan oleh ibu nya untuk selalu ramah kepada orang lain. " _Annyeong haseo_ , Lee Taeyong _imnida_ "

Pria di depannya pun ikut membungkukan badannya. " _Annyeong haseo_ , Park Chanyeol _imnida_ "

 **..**

 **To Be Continued….**

Aku mau sungkem dulu sama mamih Baekhyun.

Yang permainan memecet bel itu aku ambil dari salah satu drama.

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas dan membosankan.

Untuk cerita lain aku usahain untuk update cerita aku. Tapi satu satu dulu yaa.

 **NiniSoo1288**


	10. Rival

**Planning**

 **Rival**

Main Cast : Jaeyong (Jaehyun x Taeyong) NCT

Warning : BXB (Boys Love)

 **..**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**. Thank You

 **Sorry for Typos**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

Ten berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang membaca buku di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. Lalu mendudukan tubuh nya di depan Taeyong, yang masih serius membaca buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Taeyong" panggil Ten, membuat Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang?" Taeyong menutup buku yang sedang di bacanya lalu meletakannya di meja yang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana? Cepat ceritakan kejadian tadi malam"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _noona_ mengenalkan ku dengan salah satu temannya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang serius, kami hanya berbincang"

Ten mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu maksud dari Irene memperkenalkan Taeyong dengan temannya. "Siapa nama temannya Irene?"

"Hm, Park Chanyeol"

Ten lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak asing dengan nama itu. Seperti sering mendengar, tapi dia lupa siapa. "Aku tidak asing dengan namanya"

"Serius? Kau mengenalnya?"

Ten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku sering mendengar namanya, lagi juga nama Park Chanyeol kan pasti banyak. Bisa kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia tinggi? Sangat tinggi, mungkin tinggi nya sama dengan Johnny. Dia memiliki mata yang bulat, dan telinganya seperti peri"

Ten mencoba berfikir, dia seperti mengenali ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan Taeyong. Tapi lagi-lagi dia harus merutuki ingatannya yang sangat buruk. "Ah mungkin aku salah orang. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia baik?"

Taeyong tersenyum. "Dia baik, dia juga orang yang lucu, dan dia juga orang yang ramah"

Ten mengumpati Irene didalam benaknya, apa rencana dia dengan Yeri akan berakhir sia-sia? Ten menggelengkan kepalanya, dia harus menang dari Irene.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kampus sambil menggigiti kuku nya resah. Sebelum pulang Irene sudah berpesan kepadanya kalau pria bernama Chanyeol akan menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi baru saja dia mendapat telpon kalau Jaehyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke kampusnya.

Tak lama sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Lalu turunlah seorang pria tinggi yang semalam sempat bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Taeyong.

"Taeyong, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Taeyong tergagap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak-tidak, aku baru beberapa menit menunggu _hyung_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil di samping keemudi untuk Taeyong.

Baru saja Taeyong ingin masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, tak lama mobil _sport_ Jaehyun berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Chanyeol. Dan terlihat Jaehyun yang menuruni mobilnya dengan tergesa dan kerutan di keningnya.

Taeyong berjalan menuju Jaehyun dengan tatapan bersalah nya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap dua manusia di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jaehyun" panggil Taeyong lirih. Sedangkan Jaehyun tidak menanggapi dan tatapan nya tertuju kepada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

Taeyong mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Jaehyun _mianhae_ "

Jaehyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Taeyong. "Dia siapa Taeyong?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. "Hmm, di…dia Chanyeol _hyung_ "

"Kekasihmu?" terdapat nada sinis yang di ucapkan oleh Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan, dia… dia teman _noona_ ku. Sebelumnya, dia sudah mengatakan kepada _noona_ ku, jika dia ingin menjemput ku untuk pulang bersama jadi aku menyetujuinya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada ku jika kau ingin pulang bersamanya?"

"Sa…saat kau menelpon ku, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau sudah lebih dulu memutus sambungannya. Jaehyun _mianhae_ "

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang terlihat sedang dalam pertengkaran. "Taeyong" panggilnya, bukan jawaban yang di dapatkan oleh Chanyeol namun dia mendapatkan tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Jaehyun.

Chanyeol berdeham, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kalian ingin pulang bersama?"

Taeyong berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Tidak _hyung_ "

"Jika kalian ingin pulang bersama, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sendiri"

Taeyong terlihat berfikir sejenak, namun tak lama dia berbalik menghadap Jaehyun. "Jaehyun maafkan aku. Aku akan pulang bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ "

Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang sedang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Taeyong sebenarnya ingin pulang bersama Jaehyun, hanya saja Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuat janji dengannya dan jika Irene tahu kalau dia pulang bersama Jaehyun pasti Irene akan sangat marah.

"Ayo Taeyong" ajak Chanyeol sekali lagi, dan Taeyong berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Di perjalanan Taeyong hanya terdiam dan memandang jendela yang ada di sampingnya, membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah kepada pria yang berada di sampingnya ini. "Taeyong" panggil Chanyeol.

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya dengan kening berkerut. "Ya _hyung_?"

"Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Ah, dia Jaehyun"

"Kekasihmu?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, dia hanya teman ku"

"Sepertinya tadi kalian sudah punya janji? Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepada nya"

"Tidak _hyung_ , justru jika aku ikut dengannya aku yang merasa bersalah kepada mu _hyung_ "

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak perlu seperti itu Taeyong, aku tidak masalah jika kau tadi ikut dengan nya"

"Biarkan lah _hyung_ "

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ingin mampir untuk makan dahulu, Taeyong?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Ya _hyung_ "

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Jaehyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan memasang wajah kesal, Yeri yang sedang menonton tv hingga terlonjak kaget karena Jaehyun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan bantingan yang sangat keras. Dengan tergesa Yeri berlari menghampiri kakak nya yang seperti nya sedang terbakar api cemburu.

Dia sudah tahu semua nya dari Ten. Yeri juga geram atas tindakan Irene yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh nya. Sekarang dia masih harus menyusun rencana lagi agar Taeyong tidak mudah jatuh kepada pria pilihan Irene.

" _Oppa_ , apa tadi kau menjemput Taeyong _oppa_?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawabnya, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau tahu? Pria yang bersama Taeyong adalah pria pilihan kakak nya Taeyong. Jadi, bukankah sudah saat nya kau mengatakan langsung kepada Taeyong tentang perasaan mu, _oppa_?"

Jaehyun berbalik menatap adik nya dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau pikir semudah itu mengatakan nya? Apa kau bisa mengatasi perbuatan yang akan Chaeyeon lakukan jika aku dan Taeyong benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Kau takut dengan seorang wanita? Heol! Kemana Jung Jaehyun yang arogan? Kenapa kau jadi sangat bodoh seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah takut dengan nya, hanya saja dia bukan akan mencelakai ku tapi Taeyong yang menjadi ancamannya"

"Soal wanita itu biar aku yang mengatasinya, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kau harus cepat mengatakannya kepada Taeyong. Ten mengatakan jika pria bernama Chanyeol adalah pria yang sangat baik. Apa kau mau Taeyong terjatuh kepada pria itu"

Jaehyun mengacak rambut nya. "Yeri berbicara dengan mu tidak menyelesaikan masalah, justru semakin membuat ku pusing. Diam dan jangan ikuti aku" ancam Jaehyun dan dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau harus di takdirkan menjadi kakak ku!" teriak Yeri kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya dia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah makan.

"Aku akan memesan, kau ingin apa?"

Taeyong terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Samakan dengan mu saja _hyung_ "

"Baiklah, kau cari kursi"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan kea rah kursi yang kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sambil menunggu Taeyong mencoba untuk mengirim pesan kepada Jaehyun. Karena sungguh dia sangat merasa bersalah kepada pria itu, dan tadi dia dapat melihat raut kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang berampur di wajah Jaehyun.

Saat sedang menunggu balasan dari Jaehyun, tak lama Chanyeol kembali sambil membawa nampan yang sudah berisi makanan yang mereka pesan.

Taeyong tersenyum sambil memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Mereka memulai makan dengan sedikit percakapan terselip diantaranya.

"Taeyong kau sudah pernah mempunyai kekasih?"

Taeyong memandang Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit redup. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Noona_ tidak memperbolehkan ku dekat dengan siapa pun, bahkan aku hanya di perbolehkan bermain dengan dua teman ku" ujar Taeyong dengan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Ya, aku tahu sifat Irene yang satu itu, karena sifat nya itu lah dia berpisah dengan kekasihnya"

Taeyong membelalakan matanya menatap Chanyeol. " _Noona_ memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, itu dulu. Mereka berpisah kerana sifat Irene yang memang sangat berlebihan menurut ku"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada ku soal kekasihnya" gumam Taeyong sedih. "Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan mu _hyung_? Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Chanyeol berdeham. "Dia memutusakan hubungan kami"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa orang sebaik Chanyeol di sia-sia kan begitu saja? "Kenapa _hyung_? Kekasih mu sudah mempunyai kekasih baru?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mengacak surai hitam Taeyong pelan. "Jika seseorang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sebuah hubungan, bukan berarti dia sudah mempunyai yang baru, Taeyong. Dia hanya tidak bisa menjalankan sebuah hubungan jarak jauh"

"Kekasih mu pergi? Kemana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. "Dia melanjutkan sekolah nya di luar Negri"

Taeyong menatap Chanyeol prihatin sambil tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja. Taeyong tahu, dari tatapan yang di berikan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa pria di depan nya masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Sungguh, Taeyong sangat iri dengan orang itu.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, Chanyeol _hyung_ kau mengenal seseorang bernama Ten?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Namanya Ten? Bisa kau katakan nama jelasnya?"

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dan mencoba untuk mengingat lalu tak lama dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengenal nya, ah tidak, mungkin aku hanya lupa. Aku mempunyai ingatan yang buruk. Apa dia mengenal ku?"

"Dia juga sedang mencoba mengingat, dia mengatakan kalau nama _hyung_ terasa tidak asing. Tapi dia juga lupa pernah mengenal _hyung_ atau tidak"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Taeyong?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Taeyong dengan senyuman di wajah nya.

Taeyong mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum setelah melihat wajah seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Chaeyeon?"

Seseorang yang di kenal bernama Chaeyeon itu pun berjalan menghampiri meja Taeyong. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" pertanyaan itu Chaeyeon tunjukan kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memandang mereka bingung.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Chaeyeon mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Taeyong dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk Taeyong erat. "Aku senang bertemu dengan mu lagi."

Taeyong hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Chaeyeon dengan gugup, dia sedikit terkejut atas pelukan tiba-tiba gadis ini. "Ya aku juga"

Chaeyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Taeyong. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, tapi bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang cantik di wajah nya. "Berikan ponsel mu"

Chaeyeon memberikan ponsel nya, dan Taeyong mulai mengetikan digit angka di ponsel gadis itu. Setelah selesai, Taeyong mengembalikan kembali ponsel Chaeyeon.

"Aku akan menghubungi mu. Sampai jumpa Taeyong, dan terima kasih"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Taeyong sedang berguling di kasur nya, sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukan notifikasi apapun dari tadi.

Taeyong menghela nafasnya. "Apa Jaehyun marah?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri karena sedari siang pesan Taeyong belum di balas oleh pria itu.

Taeyong memandang deretan pesan yang dia kirimkan kepada Jaehyun dengan pandangan sedih.

 _Jaehyun_

 _Jaehyun maafkan aku_

 _Apa kau marah pada ku?_

 _Tolong balas pesan ku_

 _Kau benar-benar marah pada ku?_

Lalu tak lama ponsel nya memunculkan notifikasi pesan dari nomor yang tidak tersimpan di kontak nya. Dengan cepat Taeyong membuka nya.

 _Taeyong, ini aku Chaeyeon.  
Apa nanti malam kita bisa bertemu?  
Jika kau bersedia, temui aku di rumah makan yang tadi kita bertemu. _

**.**

 **-oOo-oOo-**

 **.**

Jaehyun berjalan memasuki salah satu rumah makan yang sudah di sebutkan kekasihnya di pesan.

Dia tidak tahu, apa yang ingin wanita itu bicarakan kepada nya. Isi pesan wanita itu hanya meminta nya untuk menemui wanita itu di rumah makan ini.

Setelah melihat wanita yang masih menjadi kekasihnya berada di salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan ini, dengan cepat Jaehyun berjalan menghampirinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di depan wanita itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepatlah, kau mengganggu waktu istirahat ku"

"Tidak bisa kah kau memberikan ku sebuah pelukan?"

"Jika kau masih ingin bermain-main, aku akan pergi sekarang juga"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kenapa kau mudah sekali emosi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku bersedia mengakhiri hubungan kita"

Jaehyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar apa yang wanita di depan nya bicarakan. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Bukankah kau dulu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Maka sekarang aku menerima atas keputusan mu itu"

"Kau sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Jaehyun penuh selidik.

Chaeyeon terkekeh, "Kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk kepada ku Jaehyun? Kau yang meminta nya, dan sekarang aku menyanggupi permintaan mu. Lalu apa yang salah dari ini semua?"

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, jangan pernah mengganggu ku lagi" setelah mengatakan itu Jaehyun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Chaeyeon.

Namun saat dia bersiap untuk memasuki mobilnya, dia melihat seorang yang sangat dia kenali sedang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah makan ini.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Taeyong dari belakang, bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan? Dia memang ingin mengatakan perihal masalah siang tadi kepada Taeyong dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan pria itu disini.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya melihat langkah Taeyong yang berjalan menuju meja yang di tempati Chaeyeon.

Jaehyun semakin marah saat matanya melihat Taeyong mendudukan tubuhnya di depan wanita itu. Menggeram, Jaehyun berjalan mendekat dan memutuskan untuk duduk di meja yang dekat dengan meja mereka, agar lebih mempermudahkannya untuk mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Chaeyeon menyadari kehadiran Jaehyun yang berada di meja tepat di depan mejanya. Menyeringai, dia sangat bahagia dengan semua keputusannya.

"Taeyong" panggil nya.

Taeyong memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, belum lagi mata bulat nya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat cepat, dan yang pasti akan membuat mu terkejut. Tapi, ku rasa aku mencintai mu"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Chaeyeon.

 **..**

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **..**

Sebelumnya saya mau bilangin soal pengambilan cast yang saya pilih. Jika, kalian merasa tidak suka atas cast yang saya pilih dalam cerita saya, silahkan kalian close cerita saya. Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk menyukai cerita yang saya buat. Jadi, jika kalian merasa keberatan atau merasa tidak menyukai cast dari cerita saya silahkan tinggalkan cerita saya.

Dan maaf jika update nya ngaret banget, karena saya harus membagi waktu kerja dengan menulis. Palingan saya hanya bisa membaca dan itu pun nulis sedikit-sedikit nerusin. Karena hutang ff saya tidak hanya ini, tapi di FFN masih banyak. :"(((

Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan vote dan comment nya di cerita saya. Big Love buat kalian. :*

 **NiniSoo1288**


End file.
